Forbidden Romance
by DMcInk
Summary: Alcide gains an unexpected attraction towards Eric Northman's progeny Pam, a romantic and violent tension between werewolf and vampire grows to a new level when the thousand year old Viking finds out about another man trying to charm his child out of his grasp. What will happen when Eric realises that his feelings for Pam run deeper than just friendship. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to write a story that had a different twist to it, and I have always loved Alcide and Pam is of course my favourite female character along with her handsome god of a maker Eric. Something inside my head just screamed for a romance/drama type story that involved two completely different characters and you don't get any more different than Alcide and Pam. There is going to be a lot of different twists to this story and I hope that you all like it. _

_Pairings: Alcide/Pam/Eric_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Bar Fights_

* * *

Alcide walked through the front doors of Fangtasia, his eyes scanning the crowds of dancing fang bangers and vampires alike with a focused look on his face, sniffing the warm air for familiar scents there was one that stood out instantly.

The scent he was looking for was that of Eric Northman's annoyingly smug little progeny Pam, and the sweet perfume that he remembered her to wear constantly wafted through the mixture of sweat, alcohol and blood that lingered in the air. She was here alright; his brown eyes seemed to darken with anger and excitement at the prospect of giving the blood sucker a taste of her own medicine.

Two nights ago the confident blonde had jumped him from behind, attacking him in his weakened state as he fought with her equally enraging maker, Eric.

Rubbing his neck as he stood in the bar, the macho werewolf ran his rough fingertips against the two puncture marks that the little bitch had left as a souvenir on his body, grunting within his throat he strutted forward through the crowds of people.

The ridiculous throne that Eric liked to lounge within as he tried to look superior around all the other humans and vampires who for some reason came to this poor excuse of night entertainment, was empty. Alcide knew that the Swedish blood sucker was on some sort of business trip with his new girlfriend Bill Compton, meaning that he could and would have Pam to himself tonight. There was no way in hell he was letting this slide.

Running a hand through his dark hair that was damp from the rain that had been pouring down for the past twenty four hours, the masculine tower of a man turned his head to the direct source of the scent he had been searching for and in an instant a smile pulled at his lips seeing that the tall blonde who was dressed in some sort of slutty latex dress stood absentmindedly brushing her hair by the toilets. She hadn't noticed him yet but it was only a matter of time, so standing proudly with a smug grin Alcide kept his eyes on her with a furious frown that meant that shit was going down tonight.

Folding his large arms across his wide chest the tall, dark and handsome werewolf let out a low growl that he knew would catch her attention, he watched intently as the brush she held in her hand stilled instantly. Her body freezing as her shocked pale blue eyes lifted to meet his hard gaze, his eyes never left hers as he watched with content as she gulped back fear.

"Yeah you have every fucking reason to fear me, Pam," he growled

Placing a hand on her hip with a roll of her eyes the blonde vampire sighed getting rid of her fear in an instant, she wasn't going to back down to a werewolf and certainly not Alcide.

"Fear?" she scoffed "Please honey, the only thing that fears me about you is the disgusting smell that is radiating out of your filthy skin" she hissed confidently

He grinned with anger, a blaze burning in his eyes as he took a step towards her enjoying the fact that she didn't plan on running from him, he liked a challenge even though he knew she really wasn't much of a challenge at all without her asshole of a maker.

"Better watch that mouth of yours, looks like your daddy's out of town..., I could kill you right now if I wanted to"

Pam chuckled darkly

"You could try, one flick of a finger and you'd be limping back to whatever shithole you crawled out of..., now wolf fuck off, my bar isn't available to whiny little bitches like you." She was growing angrier by the moment,

Alcide took another large step towards her knowing that she could only use her smart talking mouth for so long, the bar was due to close any minute and people had already started leaving meaning that she would be alone with him, he would be free to do anything he wanted with her.

"I told you to leave, wolf!" she snapped, taking a defensive stance as she jutted her slender hip to the side, her fangs clicking into place to show that she wasn't afraid to attack if she was provoked. "Get out, I won't warn you again."

Alcide let out a laugh as he scratched his beard, humour spreading across his face as he deliberately mocked her

"Funny..." he smiled "What you going to do, jump me from behind again Barbie, you vamps have to do a whole lot better in the intimidating part of your bullshit front that you put up, cause I ain't scared of no blonde blood sucker with a bad attitude. You're pathetic." His voice deepened as his tone got louder

Pam scowled at him noticing quickly that the bar was silent, she had been too busy concentrating on the werewolf that she failed to realise that she was now alone. The bar was empty apart from herself and the giant beast who was threatening her, huffing to herself in annoyance Pam turned her back on him.

"Fucking idiot, if Eric knew you were here causing trouble he'd have your head on a platter!" came her venomous reply

Alcide approached her, knowing perfectly that she was frighetened of him and it pleased the hell out of his ego

"But problem is" he shrugged his shoulders "Eric ain't here, just you and me."

Pam turned her head to stare at him wickedly, a murderous hate within her pupils as he continued to get closer to her

"Back off, now!" she growled

"No" came a simple response.

Then in an instant she was on him, leaping through the air the blonde vampire clawed her nails into his hair as her face fell to his shoulder biting him viciously with a wild snarl. Alcide stumbled back only a couple of feet, she unbalanced him but being as big as he was the strong werewolf didn't fall to the ground, she was very light weight. Roaring out in fury as she sank her fangs into his strong skin, he grabbed a handful of her hair and ripped her back from him looking at her mouth with irritation as his blood spilled from her lips.

"You little bitch, what biting me the first time wasn't enough for you?" he snarled throwing her to the floor roughly, watching as her body smacked against the wood with a sickening thud.

Groaning briefly Pam quickly got to her feet again

"I warned you, big dumb idiot" she spat before attacking him again

The werewolf was surprised by her forwardness, she was after all more confident than he previously thought her to be and as her nails clawed into his face viciously like a wild cat would trap its prey, he slapped her full force across the cheek knowing that it would only temporarily get her off of him.

Watching as she stumbled on her high heel boots, Alcide growled at the pain her nails had inflicted on his face smelling his own blood pouring down his face the werewolf grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground again, pinning her under his weight. Pulling a small silver chain from his the pocket of his jeans, he quickly placed the piece of jewellery over her neck watching as she screamed out in pain yet was unable to move under the power the silver had against her body.

"Try and attack me again?" he mocked "Oh wait..." he laughed

Pam screamed in frustration as he pulled free another silver chain from his jeans, binding her hands.

"Stop!" she pleaded "It hurts!"

Alcide rolled his brown eyes watching her with content, liking the way she screamed in pain yet something inside him knew that it was wrong to hurt her, he thought he would enjoy it more when he previously thought about binding her with silver but he surprised himself when a feeling of guilt filled him.

"You didn't think that biting me in the neck then attacking me again ten minutes ago hurt me?" he growled "Look at my fucking face, Pam" he sighed pointing to the claw marks that were bleeding quite heavily.

The vampire hissed under the pain she was in yet still managed to let out a small laugh

"I'm sorry" she groaned, not sounding very apologetic "Please, Alcide. Let me go!"

It was the first time the blood sucker had said his name, arching a dark eyebrow Alcide smiled with a nod

"Since you apologised, then fine." He agreed "But you ever attack me from behind again then I'll shove silver down your throat, understand?"

Nodding furiously Pam whined under the pain kicking her legs, the werewolf then pulled the silver free from her wrists and then from her neck.

The vampire gripped her neck hissing with relief, the burn marks soon healed completely but to show her anger the blonde leaned up and slapped Alcide across the face hard, the sound echoing off of the walls.

"Fuck!" he roared holding his cheek

Quickly getting to her feet Pam growled at the werewolf, wiping her hand against her dress seeing that his blood had smeared her palm.

"When I tell Eric about this!" she warned angrily

Alcide stood to his feet rubbing the bright red hand print that had bruised his face, frowning at the vampire as he grunted

"Always running to daddy about your problems?" he growled before turning his back on her and storming for the exit

Pam sighed, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face feeling slightly guilty for some reason.

"Do you want some of my blood for those scratches?" she suddenly found herself offering, surprising herself at her generosity

Alcide turned to look at her with a smile

"Attacking me then trying to seduce me?" he asked "No thanks, Barbie."

Pam folded her arms across her chest as she growled towards the giant man, annoyed completely by him as he laughed before disappearing out of sight.

"What a bastard!" she shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the support of this story, much appreciated :) _

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_In the Dark_

* * *

Pam sat lazily in Eric's throne twirling a curled strand of her long Swedish blonde hair in her slender fingers, her red lips pouting as she thought about what that idiotic werewolf had dared to do tonight.

The vampire knew perfectly well that the animal was bold and obviously not afraid to express his opinions, certainly didn't fear Eric that much when he had bound her with silver chains, not giving a second thought, but she still was baffled by his blatant arrogance. How dare he think that it was acceptable to ambush her at work and threaten her, it just wasn't fair.

Pale blue eyes scanned Fangtasia as she noticed that Ginger had disappeared, it was verging on three o'clock which was her finishing time so the bleach blonde barmaid had probably snuck off for the night, a scowl formed on her face as the barmaid knew perfectly well that she had to check in with Pam before deciding to clock off. The vampire would be having words with the bimbo tramp tomorrow night that was for sure.

Sighing deeply Pam suddenly heard the front door swing open, and as if by magic Eric appeared. A bright smile pulled at the snarky blonde's lips, oh how she was dying to share the event that happened tonight and watch as her maker went crazy. She wouldn't deny the fact that she quite enjoyed the attention from Eric when he sensed she was in danger, it made her feel special.

"Where the hell have you been?" she groaned "You were meant to be here tonight, we were busy"

Eric ran a hand through his slicked back blonde hair, a huff escaping his thin lips as his sea blue eyes darted towards Pam with a look of annoyance.

"We got held up"

"By what?"

"It doesn't matter..." he trailed off, his eyebrow arching at his progeny with a mixture of curiosity and irritation.

Frowning suddenly Pam shrugged her shoulders wondering what his problem was,

"What does matter is why the hell you believe you have the right to sit in _my_ throne?" the Viking asked bluntly

She smiled then and stood up patting her dress down before strutting over to meet him, hands on her hips as she walked, the female vampire had great posture and looked very much like a supermodel as she walked.

"Sorry I was wrapped up in my thoughts" she sighed "There's something I have to speak to you about"

Eric removed his black coat, revealing his strong pale arms before walking towards the office with a roll of his eyes

"What is it now?" he huffed "Need a pay rise, Ginger's irritating you, you broke a nail..." he rolled off a list of problems that his child could quite possibly have in her life, humorous problems that she constantly moaned to him about it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if one of those things popped up.

Pam clenched her jaw, annoyed by his lack of interest in the matter and wondered if she should even tell him about Alcide, following him swiftly into the office she stopped by the door as he fell into his chair with a sigh of relief placing his hands on the desk.

"None of those things are actually problems, Eric." She huffed "Just annoyances in my life...and you are slowly but surely being added to that list."

He chuckled darkly at his progeny

"Okay Pam" he nodded "What is it?"

"That werewolf attacked me tonight." Came her sudden reply

Eric was out of his seat in an instant quickly moving to her side as his hands flew out to inspect her body for injuries, a deep growl erupting from his chest

"Did he hurt you?" he snarled "Are you injured?"

Pam smiled slightly, the concerned and angered tone he expressed warming her insides

"He tied me down with silver and threatened me, but I healed pretty fast."

Eric looked in her eyes, his eyebrows pulling together in a furious frown as his eyes darkened with rage, fangs dropping into place.

"Filthy fucking animal!" he roared "I'll rip his head off!" his tone became quiet yet still dangerously terrifying

Pam gripped onto her maker's arms, smiling softly

"You don't have to do that, Eric..." she shook her head "I gave him a taste of his own medicine, bit him and ripped my nails down his fucking face."

Eric gazed at her for a moment, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth

"Good girl" he said, his index finger trailing down her cheek sweetly "But that does not excuse what he did, if I see him again which I'm sure I will..., I'll kill him. No werewolf, human or vampire alike ever puts their hands on my child and gets away with it, not so long as I'm around." He sighed "You understand?"

Pam simply nodded in response, she adored this new found attention that Eric was giving her and to be very honest she would love to see that werewolf try and raise his big scruffy hands to her maker without them being snapped.

Eric leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on her forehead letting her know that he still would protect her in every way possible, she may have been a hundred years old and capable of taking care of herself but she would always be his progeny, and that meant that he would always be there by her side and now that the werewolf had harmed her, there was no way he was leaving.

* * *

Alcide stripped free of his shirt and jeans that were now bloodied from the blood suckers attack on him, and although it would please him to see her suffer again from the effects of silver he had to admit that she was quite entertaining. He enjoyed her quick insulting remarks and the fact that she held her bold attitude even as he towered over her, and smiling silently, he knew she feared him.

He sensed it and it only made him want to go back to Fangtasia and tease her again but he had, has just enough of her sharp nails and fangs for one night. She was a vicious little brat that needed to be put in her place; it would make him feel great to tell Eric Northman to shut her up and lock her away somewhere.

But knowing how sickly their bond was, it would only end in disaster for him to tell a vamp how to raise their young. Running his rough palm over his hard chest, Alcide hissed as her claw marks had dug deep within his skin.

It needed stitches but the werewolf was too proud to haul himself to a doctor, it would heal on its own and quicker than a human, but he would always have the reminder from scars that the blonde had gotten too big for her boots. His face was scratched too, it looked like someone had used a rake to attack him but these scratches weren't as deep so it would take no time to heal.

Standing on the edge of Shreveport's woods completely naked, his skin shining brightly in the moonlight Alcide decided that he hadn't paid Sookie Stackhouse a visit in a while, and he knew well that if he were to tell her what happened tonight that she would go back to Eric and complain about Pam. It sounded like a nice idea, stirring more trouble for the blood sucker would only give him more relief and it was beginning to turn into more of an obsession.

Scratching his dark head of hair, Alcide frowned at the aspect of not being able to take his mind off of a vampire, but it was all fun and games for the werewolf. He wanted to annoy the hell out of her for as long as possible, and he would gladly do it.

Smelling the air, Alcide growled lowly in his chest, his abs looking glorious as he quickly began to run through the forest morphing into a large grey wolf before disappearing into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the support of this story, much appreciated :)

**Warning: This chapter contains adult themes (sex..., a.k.a lemons) you've been warned, don't read if easily offended.**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Fantasies_

Pam lay in her coffin, pale blue eyes staring blankly into the lid before a lazy sigh escaped her full red lips, her eyelids closing reluctantly as she fell into a deep sleep.

"_You drive me insane, it would give me great pleasure to stake you right here and now" the cool growling tone breathed_

_She stood in the shower, turning her head in all directions confused as there was no face to the voice, it seemed to be all in her head as she let the warm water trickle over her soaking body enjoying the heat that engulfed her. _

"_You are irritating and should burn in hell, oh how I would enjoy it to send you there for good" his voice returned, deep and dark sending a shiver down her spine._

_Spinning around in the shower the blonde vampire grew angrier_

"_Show your face!" came her icy response "Coward." _

_There was silence, closing her eyes she returned to the ecstasy of the heat, basking in its delight as a sponge ran across her stomach, rubbing against her in a steady rhythm, making her let out a small moan of pleasure. _

_Her eyes opened and widened then, when she felt a cool hand encircle her waist firmly pulling her a step back into what felt like a hard cool wall_

"_Stop..." came her lazy reply, not sure if she meant it or not as her brows pulled together in confusion "What are you?" _

_The strong hand returned to her front caressing her bare skin, touching her in places that made her head roll back in delight, she leaned back against the wall lifting her chin as a moan escaped her lips. _

"_You know what I am" came a husky reply "You know who I am" _

_The blonde vampire gasped as a long finger dove between her thighs, caressing her roughly making her knees weak yet his other hand held her firmly so she couldn't fall. _

"_Werewolf..." she sighed lustfully as his finger moved rapidly against her clit, a hiss escaping her clenched teeth, pleasure taking her body over_

_She heard him grunt and growl behind her, his mouth near her ear_

"_Say my name." He snapped "What's my name, Pam?" _

_Letting out a yelp as his finger pulled away from her, not allowing her the final climax she desperately needed, Pam growled angrily_

"_Alcide" she said dryly "Fucking asshole." _

_A dark chuckle was the response she got when in an instant he twisted her around so that she was forced to face him, the beautiful blonde kept a frown upon her features as she stared him directly in the eyes. _

_His gorgeous dark eyes that were making her dead body sweat, blinking, her attention fell from his face to the spectacular body that was presented in front of her. Thick chest of a warrior, toned abs that she secretly wanted to lick, and then her gaze travelled to the one thing that she wanted. _

_A grin spread across her lips, big was an understatement, he was huge and she was impressed..., there was nothing she wanted more than to have his thick cock inside her in that moment. Butterflies filled her stomach as her body craved him, returning her lustful eyes to the werewolf she couldn't stand, she noticed that his eyes had gotten darker. It was obvious that he wanted her too. _

_Leaning forward challengingly the vampire wrapped her slender arms around his neck, loving the feel of his shoulders as she did so and waited patiently as his strong rough hands slid up and down her waist until they grasped her hips with roughness. _

"_I fucking hate you" she hissed_

"_I fucking hate you, too" came his reply in an animalistic snarl, his hands pulling her hips up until she was in the air._

_Her legs wrapping around his torso instantly as he slammed her against the cold tiles of the shower, looking into her eyes with so many emotions a cocky smile fell upon the werewolf's face as he in one hard thrust entered her, pushing within her walls until he could feel the back of her. _

_A screech fell from her mouth as her sharp nails clawed down his back, a grunt escaping him as he began a brutally hard rhythm. The sound of skin slapping against skin was the only thing that could be heard along with the screams of pleasure that the vampire released, gasping as his huge cock penetrated deep within her, hitting her sweet spot perfectly. _

"_Alcide!" she cried, her fangs dropping into place with a loud click_

_The werewolf snarled with pleasure, his fingers bruising her hips with their vice like grip as he watched her mouth with dark eyes_

"_Bite me." He demanded_

_She didn't have to be told twice, throwing her face forward Pam pierced the skin of his neck and began to suck the blood that flowed free increasing her pleasure by a hundred per cent, a cry of delight falling from her lips. _

_He got deeper and deeper, faster and faster until his length fit completely inside her filling her to the brink, her back arching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Blood spilling from her lips_

"_Fucking bitch" he grunted as her walls tightened around him, squeezing him and milking him_

_She came hard, her jaw clenching with ecstasy as she let out a light moan at the amazing sensation loving the moment as he pumped within her two final times before coming, filling her to the brink before pulling out. _

_Pam smiled, satisfied with the experience as she unwrapped her legs from his waist and slid down to her feet again wobbling as she struggled to stand_

"_Wow that was..." but before she could finish the sentence, he was gone_

_Standing alone in the shower again Pam shrugged her shoulders, stepping under the water once again, acting like none of it had happened._

Waking up with a startled gasp Pam pushed the lid of her coffin open, sitting upright as she realised that she was in Fangtasia. It had all been a dream thank God, more of a nightmare she thought although that wasn't quite true...,

Running her slender fingers through her long locks of blonde hair she sighed deeply feeling rather embarrassed by her own dream, it obviously had been a mistake to bite that animal in the bar the other night, his blood was making her lust about him. A huge no, no..., she was all hot and flustered and if she were to have a heart, it would be beating out of her throat.

"Pam?"

She flinched at her name suddenly aware that Eric stood by the cement steps that lead to the sleeping area, he watched her with curious eyes that held something else within them that she didn't quite recognize.

"Eric..." she smiled softly "Sorry, I had a dream..." she trailed off not wanting to explain any further

He chuckled and nodded

"I know" he breathed "I felt what you were feeling" he smiled widely.

Her eyes widened with both shock and mortification, biting her bottom lip with embarrassment the vampire shook her head

"Shit." She groaned

Eric flashed by her side in an instant, it was now she realised that he hadn't any clothes on, glorious in his nakedness.

"Why don't we cool off some steam?" he suggested

Pam's jaw widened, as Eric's eyebrow arched, she came to the conclusion that her maker thought that her lust filled dream was about him and how she wished it was.

But Eric and Pam hadn't had sex in decades, she had grown more interested in women and he lost interest after a while, it was natural yet as he stood there offering to fuck her again, wetness pooled between her thighs.

She couldn't and wouldn't refuse him, the overwhelming need to have sex with him again took over her mind and she hoped that her maker would be able to get rid of the thoughts of that werewolf that she did not want to think about.

"Of course" was her seductive response watching intently as her maker's fangs descended with lust, oh she was in for a treat tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again for the reviews and support of this story, much appreciated. _

_Warning: This chapter contains lemony goodness between a certain maker and child, you have been warned. _

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Seven Decades_

His icy eyes were concentrated upon her full lips, his long fingers stroking them seductively smiling as her fangs clicked into place like his own in love and lust.

"You know how long it's been since we did this?" he breathed huskily, cold hands brushing against her hips until they rested against her firm ass

Releasing a sigh Pam slid her hands up against his bare chest with a satisfied growl

"A long time, almost seven decades" she responded feeling her own voice flutter with lust as he pressed his hardened body against hers

"Seven decades..." he sighed "and yet I still remember how you like to be _fucked._" His hands grabbed her ass dominantly, pulling her into the air and slamming her flat against the lid of her coffin.

A surprised moan escaped her lips as her eyes met her maker's, he had a wild look within them that reminded her of a new vampire's blood lust except there was something deeper and more emotional there, he was primal and dominant yet she felt completely safe with him.

"Eric..." her hands gently caressed his forearms as he managed to undress her in a matter of moments

The Viking threw the remains of her leather corset and virtually non- existent skirt to the basement floor; his eyes darted from her naked body to her soft expression as his name rolled off her tongue in a sexy whisper that made his nerves stand on end.

"I won't lie, I have missed this" he growled, a grin sparking his features making his fangs appear larger and whiter than they already were

Pam smiled pulling herself up onto her elbows resting her weight on them

"Me too."

Hooking his large fingers under her knees the ancient vampire pulled her with ease to the edge of the coffin, pushing her legs apart with a content sigh at the sight of his progeny laid bare and vulnerable in front of him. Pam watched his every move; her fingers snaked around his wrist as his hand slid against her inner thigh reaching higher and higher until he brushed his fingertips against her moist folds gently.

Releasing a sharp gasp Pam wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him to her, holding onto him tightly as he expertly pushed his long fingers within her tight passage, a long moan escaping her lips. He had always been the only man that could ever pleasure her like this, and Eric knew this too well.

Eyeing her arrogantly Eric began a vicious rhythm, pumping his digits into her with a quick pace knowing perfectly well that she liked it rough, dragging her nails against his back Pam leaned her forehead against his shoulder her legs wrapping around his waist as he curled his fingers within her loving the feel of her wetness on his hand. Growling with a hungry lust the Viking grabbed a handful of her thick blonde locks forcing her head back so he could look at her face, his fangs scraped against her chin as he watched her features contort with pleasure.

There was no speaking involved, it wasn't needed unless he wanted to encourage her to meet the orgasm that they both needed her to have and as his fingers rubbed against her insides he bit down on her lip

"Come for me, Pam." He demanded in a low husky voice, his fang piercing her lip deliberately

She let out a seductive cry as he licked the blood from the cut with a groan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her body stilled instantly at his demand. The pleasure of her orgasm hitting her like a wall of bricks, the momentum of it was unexpected as she let out a loud growl at the speed of his fingers making her body shiver with delight

"Oh Eric!" she breathed against his shoulder, his hand finally stopping as her legs fell from his waist her body shaking at the experience, she wasn't used to her maker loving her like this, it had been so long.

Pulling his hand free from her wet passage, Eric met her eyes again with a satisfied smile his hands grabbing her legs towards him again as she wrapped them around him expertly

"You are beautiful, always have been" he spoke with a romantic charm that made her chuckle

He knew how to speak to his women when he was fucking them, he hadn't said those words to her before which was quite surprising because she was extremely beautiful, and the sincerity behind them was true.

Resting his hands on her hips the Swedish vampire locked his gaze on her face, and with one sharp thrust he entered her to the hilt claiming her as his once again for the first time in seven decades. Her jaw fell open at the sensation, her eyebrows pulling together as he crammed her full with his long length pulsing within her. Letting out a deep growl Eric forced his face forward and claimed her lips viciously, fangs hitting against each other as they engaged in a passionate kiss.

Pulling out of her, Pam gripped onto him as he slammed back into her once again with incredible power that forced a cry out of her, her mouth opening wide as he licked her fangs lustfully.

"So tight!" he snarled

She moaned, as he began a rough rhythm taking her with hard thrusts, skin slapped against skin as he quickened his pace knowing that they wouldn't last long. She tightened her ankles around his back as he slammed into her with force loving the feel of her, she fit him like a glove and it was perfect.

"Eric, I'm close!" she whispered in his ear, her fingers gripping onto his neck

"I know" he responded desperately,

Feeling her womb tighten around his girth, Eric twisted her hair around his fingers and pulled her head to the side and with one quick motion he sank his fangs into her tender skin while he continued to pound into her.

"Fuck!" she screamed aloud, the blood trickling down her creamy white skin as she came hard, the sensation of his cock within her along with his fangs dominating her was too much too handle. She was a trembling mess as he slurped at her blood hungrily, drinking greedily from his child as he held her against him pumping into her two final times before spilling his seed in her with a loud grunt. Pam trailed her fingertips up his spine softly as he withdrew his fangs, her blood going down a treat as he sighed with content watching her with a thankfulness that only maker and child could understand. Withdrawing from her Eric smiled cockily

"Why you decided to end this all those years ago I will never understand, this was amazing and yet you have eyes for women?" he arched an eyebrow with confusion "Nothing compares with this, with us." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against her lips before trailing his mouth to her neck, kissing the area where he had sank his fangs that had healed already.

Pam smiled

"Oh Eric, a girl needs change every once in a while. You know as well as I do that it would get boring if we did this constantly for eternity." She stated "Although you are right..., nothing compares to us."

Snaking his arm around her waist Eric pulled her from the lid of her coffin and embraced her with love

"Indeed" he sighed, kissing her forehead softly "But enough of this, there is a bar that needs running. You will take the first shift, I need to speak with Sookie Stackhouse."

Pam frowned annoyed that this moment was ruined by her maker's voice, she didn't like to work behind the bar and she certainly didn't like the fact that he was interfering with Sookie Stackhouse the freaky little faerie. But she wouldn't say anything about it, if Eric wanted to be a fool and get himself involved with a troublesome creep then it was his choice. He was after all her maker which meant she had to agree with him which at times was a pain in the ass, and as strange as it sounded she wished that Alcide turned up to the bar tonight to entertain her with more of his stupid werewolf antics.

"Okay." She responded to Eric, her voice returning to its cold self as he disappeared from her sight in an instant to their office.

She found herself in a very peculiar situation; jealousy of her maker's wondering attraction to a faerie and dealing with unwanted lustful feelings for a werewolf. Her life couldn't have gotten more confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks once again for the reviews and support, this story seems to be turning out better than I had expected. :) - DMcInk. _

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_What Just Happened_

* * *

Fangtasia was one of if not the most popular bar in the Shreveport/Bon Temps area and with that title came a responsibility for both Eric and Pam to keep the customers entertained and satisfied with the service. So to mark the fifteen year anniversary of the bar there was a 'buy one get one free' special offer on all drinks making tonight the busiest night Pam had seen in quite a while.

"Ginger hurry the fuck up in there, we got people waitin' at the bar!" the irritated vampire growled as she banged on the employees toilet door "I swear to God if you don't pull your ass off that toilet in ten seconds I will personally drag you out by your goddamn hair!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ginger yelled in an anxious tone as she threw the door open and ran for the bar pulling her latex skirt up, a strip of toilet paper had stuck to the bottom of her heeled boot as she bolted to serve the customers but being decent was the last thing on the barmaid's mind, if Pam was pissed then she would most likely take it out on her.

Sighing with annoyance Pam pressed her fingertips against the bridge of her nose trying to block out the sounds of the drunken idiots and blaring music, she wasn't one for cracking under pressure but she was pretty annoyed that Eric had ditched his duty to Fangtasia in exchange for running around with his new pet Sookie Stackhouse. He could have at least helped out for an hour or two instead of leaving her to take care of everything, once again her maker had his priorities in all the wrong places. Now she was left here alone..., with Ginger.

Her pale blue eyes darted towards the bleach blonde barmaid who was frowning with concentration trying to remember everyone's orders as she worked furiously on preparing drinks, cringing Pam sighed knowing that the human couldn't do all the work by herself meaning that she would have to pull her weight. Bartending was something that the hundred year old vampire couldn't bear to think about, it was hard for her to keep her anger in check when it came to dealing with idiot drunks who were impatient. The mere thought made her gums itch, killing them would be much more easier than dealing with their annoying faces but then again Eric would no doubt kill her for that.

Placing her hands on her slender hips Pam decided that it needed to be done, wearing a tight fitted black latex corset with red lace trim and a dangerously short black latex pencil skirt the vampire let out a deep breath as she made her way to the bar.

The designer label heels that she had decided to wear were sky high, they were black and red matching her outfit and stood out due to their unique style with small spikes coming out of the heel. She walked like a supermodel, arrogance and sexiness in her strut as she stood tall, long blonde curls falling down her back and shoulders as she pushed her chest forward deliberately showing off her envious bust. Pam in that moment was centre of attention in her bar, lust radiated through the room as eyes gazed at her from all directions admiring her and envying her all the same and she loved it.

"Ginger move." She huffed at the small blonde waitress stepping behind the bar with distaste "This is ridiculous, we need to hire more staff."

Ginger nodded as she placed six glasses of alcohol on a small plate handing it off to a customer

"Thank you for helping me, Miss Pam" Ginger sighed with a soft smile while the statuesque vampire grabbed bottles of True Blood and handed them to impatient customers.

"I'm not helping you, this is my job. I'm helping the bar!" She snapped arching an eyebrow at the blonde who simply nodded keeping quiet

Pam rolled her eyes and in vampire speed managed to serve the majority of customers who stood by the bar in a matter of seconds,

"If Eric wasn't so irritating then this wouldn't be so stressful!" she growled snatching money from humans and throwing it in the till carelessly.

Turning around to grab more bottles Pam was startled when she felt a giant pain radiate across her backside, letting out a small yelp she frowned angrily turning around to hear whistling.

"Now that is some ass." A deep booming voice growled

Her fangs clicked into place when she realised that the werewolf was towering across the bar with a mocking grin

"Did you just slap me, you fucking animal?" she hissed furiously

Ginger recoiled from the pair edging her way to the other side of the bar, Alcide laughed in Pam's face with a nod of his head

"Yeah I did, so what?" he growled challengingly

"I will rip you to pieces, get the fuck out of my bar!"

Alcide simply looked at her, his dark eyes boring into hers with anger as his brow furrowed

"Not if I rip you to pieces first. And fuck no, we have something to chat about fanger!" he spat.

Pam slammed a bottle of True Blood on the bar top smashing it instantly, she watched with content as a shard of glass cut the werewolf's jaw and the blood spurted on his face

"Get out." She warned in a low tone

"No."

"Get the fuck out of my bar before I call-"

"Call who?" he snarled "Have to get Eric to fight for you huh, should have known that you'd go running to daddy after wrecking my fucking truck you coward!"

Pam's eyes snapped up to the werewolf as he pulled the glass from his chin and threw it in her direction,

"I didn't touch your truck werewolf, why would I contaminate myself with rabies?" she growled "Now for the last time get out, you're scaring my customers off!"

Alcide nodded with seriousness

"That's a lie, who else would ruin my truck?" he shouted

"How the fuck am I meant to know that, obviously there are more people who hate you which isn't a surprise you big dumbass." Pam spat turning on her heel to grab a cloth for cleaning up the glass that she had broken when suddenly she was dangling in the air.

Alcide reached over and encircled Pam's tiny waist with his large rough hands pulling her from her feet and slamming her onto the bar top, his hand gripped her throat as he growled into her face. Letting out a startled cry Pam hissed as she felt glass piercing her skin

"I don't fucking like you." He growled

"Good cause I don't fucking like you either!" she said, a flicker of pain in her voice as the glass penetrated her lower back deeper

Alcide grunted in response, his lips curling into an arrogant smile as Pam frowned at him her fangs exposed.

There was a small pause as Pam wondered what he was going to do next, maybe silver her again or throw her across the bar but right now she just lay there not fighting back not wanting to let the glass tear through her body further.

"Well then I guess we can agree on somethin'..." he breathed slamming his lips against hers and dominating her mouth angrily.

Pam's eyes widened with shock as he shoved his tongue in her mouth and tasted her, but she was even more surprised that she kissed him back. Closing her eyes the vampire battled his tongue for dominance with a groan as the palm of his hand pressed against her waist pinning her down, snaking her arm around his thick shoulder she ripped her nails down his back with a satisfied smile as he growled deeply into her mouth.

This was so much more intense than her dream had been and then she quickly realised that this was wrong, he was a werewolf and she was a vampire but it felt so good. Moaning once more Pam felt his hand sliding down her body when she quickly kicked him off of her, he stumbled backwards as she rose herself to a sitting position with a confused frown.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" he snarled

"This is wrong, get the fuck out my bar!" Pam said not sure if she meant it or no

Alcide smiled then rubbing his fingers against his lips as he let loose a small chuckle

"Alright Barbie, but this ain't the last you'll see of me. Once a werewolf's interested in somethin' he doesn't leave until he gets it." He said in a deep husky voice "That's a promise, fanger."

Pam watched as he turned and stormed out of the bar, her lips were swollen from the rough kiss they had just participated in and she realised that she wasn't alone. There were people in the bar standing back and staring at her with shock, others chuckling and some whispering. Great, she had been dominated and kissed by a werewolf and now the whole town was going to know. She just hoped to God that Eric didn't find out about this or she might as well be dead.

"Alright bar's closed, everybody out!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks once again for the reviews and support, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter :) - DMcInk_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_Mixed Feelings_

* * *

The werewolf sat in his kitchen hunched over the table as he tucked into a large bacon sandwich, his apatite never ending as his dark eyes scanned over the box of fresh donuts that Debbie had bought earlier today. He was shirtless, sitting in only his boxer shorts due to the immense heat that Shreveport had been experiencing lately making his skin sweat like a river. Brushing his large hand through his dark locks of hair that were damp, Alcide was lost in his thoughts thinking about the kiss he had stolen the previous night.

A smile twitched at his lips knowing that the vampire enjoyed that kiss just as much as he did which was surprisingly exciting, and although he wanted desperately to be repulsed by the blonde Barbie doll he couldn't help but be attracted to her and it was growing heated faster than he would have liked. But he couldn't deny his feelings, men had needs, and werewolves had greater needs. This vampire seemed to be what his body craved and no matter how much she resisted which by the look of things wouldn't be much, he would have her.

Werewolves and vampires historically never get along and this was just another classic example of hate, he couldn't stand this vampire named Pam, this dead creature who should be staked for the good of humanity and she got under his nerves to the point where he had seriously thought about ending her. But there was the attraction, although impossibly infuriating, she was also unbelievably sexy and last night he would have fucked her on that bar in front of everybody if she would have let him. He would have taken her so hard that she wouldn't have been able to walk straight for a week, the outfits she wore drove him crazy and if she hadn't have kicked him off her like she had then he would have torn that corset off of her and abused her body with everything he had.

He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of her, his imagination getting the better of him as he thought about how wild she would be in bed and how he could dominate her in positions where she would be completely vulnerable to his lustful attack on her body.

Taking a final bite of the bacon sandwich Alcide sighed and closed his eyes thinking about her full red lips and what she was capable of doing with them, vampires didn't have to breathe which meant she could give the best blowjob a werewolf could only dream about receiving. The temptation was becoming an addiction, there was no way this situation was avoidable he would have to get her alone out of the sights of Eric Northman and fuck the shit out of her.

He technically was going against his own race by pulling this dangerous stunt but he didn't care about anybody else, he didn't belong to any pack in this area which meant he was free to make any decision he wanted and the vampire was what he was seeking, if any werewolf had a problem with it then they could face him like a man.

No doubt Debbie would make an appearance when he would make a move on Pam, they had gone their separate ways more than five months ago but his crazy ex had a habit of showing up at the most awkward of times. He really couldn't stand the red headed V-addicted psychopath that he once in a previous time had loved, maybe there still was a part of him that loved her but there was no way in hell he wanted to be with her again. She was no good, a traitor, liar and thief who made it her mission to make his life a living hell with the screwed up games she liked to play.

Sleeping around on him with other wolves from the pack back in Jackson, Debbie liked getting a reaction and she sure as hell got it when Alcide tore up the bar where she had been seeing two other guys, and beat the shit out of them. One of them ended up in the hospital for a few days, while the other one ran off in hiding. Debbie on the other hand blatantly decided to make her move on another wolf, and as Alcide had found out, got herself pregnant with someone else's cub which was the end of their relationship.

He could have killed her with his bare hands, snapped her neck like a twig but he decided to be the bigger man and leave but of course she followed him back to Shreveport crying and apologizing saying she had terminated the pregnancy to be with Alcide again. But he didn't give her the light of day, slamming the door in her face he had told her never to show her face in Shreveport again or he would find himself a she-wolf and pay her to kick the crap out of her.

It's what she deserved but thankfully she decided to back down and go back to Jackson, this finally was the first time in a long time where he felt like a man again. He was a free wolf and Debbie meant nothing to him anymore, he could care less if she slept with every wolf in sight because he had moved on. It was time for him to find another girl to have a little fun with, the problem being the girl he was going to have fun with just happened to be a hundred year old blonde vampire with anger problems.

She may have been ten times crazier than Debbie, maybe this was another trap he was walking into but it was all about fun. This was far from serious, as soon as the werewolf could release some steam with the fanger then he could get into the mindset of finding a she-wolf to settle down with.

Scratching the fresh stubble on his face, Alcide stood to his six foot five inch frame and cracked his neck to the side before heading upstairs to the bathroom. The werewolf needed a cold shower; get some tension out of his body as he thought about Pam in her black latex corset.

* * *

Pam sat on one of the wooden stools with a deep frown as Ginger began the gruelling task of picking out the individual pieces of glass that had embedded in the skin of her back. The fashionable outfit she had on was ripped, ruined because the damn animal had assaulted her once again tonight and although she embarrassingly enjoyed it just a little she was also pissed off to the extreme knowing that the limited edition corset would cost somewhere around a thousand dollars to replace. That meant spending a little extra in the bar or bribing Eric to give her some well needed money.

"Ouch!" The vampire snapped angrily at the barmaid with annoyance as she pulled an especially long shard from her spine,

Ginger squealed with disgust as she threw the blood stained piece of glass in the damp towel on the bar surface.

"Sorry Miss Pam, I'll try to be more careful but you've got a whole lot of tiny pieces in there a little bit. It'll take me a good while to get them all out..." The bleach blonde sighed with an apologetic tone, gently brushing the vampire's long locks of blonde hair over one shoulder so she could get a better look.

Pam rolled her pale eyes blinking her long eyelashes several times as she tried her best not to turn around and hit the human, Eric would have her head on a plate if she killed another employee.

"Just get away from me, I'll get them out by my fucking self." She growled clutching her untied corset against her chest not wanting to expose herself any further, this was a disaster.

Ginger backed off not wanting to annoy her boss any further, Pam had an incredible temper and she had witnessed it first hand when the other barperson, Mike, decided to snoop down into the vampires sleeping quarters. Big mistake, Pam had tortured him real good before killing him, all Ginger knew was that there had been a lot of screaming that night and not in a good way. The last thing the barmaid wanted was to be in the position that Mike had been in.

The front door slammed open with a gust of wind, Ginger recoiled in surprise with a shriek as Eric appeared in front of Pam arching his eyebrow at the barmaid with annoyance.

"Go home Ginger." He sighed with boredom, his sea blue eyes scanning the bar with a frown of confusion before they rested upon his progeny who hung her head low in embarrassment and annoyance.

She nodded quickly darting to the door and slamming it behind her.

Pam bit her bottom lip as Eric stood tall in his very expensive and flattering silver suit that had been tailored to his larger frame, his eyes filled with obvious questions as he smelled the air noting the scent of her blood.

"What happened here, can't you run Fangtasia on your own. Do you need human help?" he asked in a sarcastic yet serious tone, not impressed by the shattered glass that was on the bar and floor.

Pam frowned up at her maker, her blood boiling with fury

"Maybe I do since the boss shows lack of responsibility and does fuck all, parading around with Sookie Stackhouse when he should be running a bar!" her voice was angered but as soon as the words had left her mouth she had regretted them.

It was not a progeny's place to speak with authority to their maker, she had no right to speak to him in that way and they both knew it.

Eric's body went from relaxed to rigid, she could feel the anger in his blood and closed her eyes dreading what his next words would be

"I'm-"

"Shut up." Eric growled "How dare you question me, I have worked endless hours on this business while you have sat on your lazy fucking ass doing nothing and even when you do decide to help, you cause more problems than good. You killed the last employee against my orders, money has went missing from the books and now you can't even control fights within the bar as it appears!" The Viking shouted, his tone growing louder as he lowered his face to hers with fury.

Pam looked to him instantly

"You are accusing_ me_ of stealing from the books?" she asked hurt by the accusation, her eyebrows pulling into a frown

Eric frowned

"Who the fuck else gets their hands on the money, of course it's you!" he spat

Pam recoiled from her maker, blood tears in her eyes as she looked to the floor not wanting to make eye contact with him again, she was hurt. How dare he think that low of her. Scratching the stool legs against the floor Pam stood to her feet and stormed past him when she was stopped in her tracks by his large hand gripping onto her upper arm.

"I want to go to ground, let me go!" she pleaded in a shaky voice, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her as she pulled away from his hand but it was useless, Eric was a million times stronger than she was there was no way she was getting away from him.

There was silence for a moment as she stood there waiting for more angered abuse,

"What is that?" he growled in a deathly tone

"What is what?" she sniffled

She heard him take a step when his fingertips made contact with the bare and bloodied skin of her back, she hissed in pain

"What is that!" he shouted "Someone attacked you?"

Pam turned around to face her maker his face infuriated by the injuries inflicted on his progeny, his eyes darted towards the bar and saw the glass scattered along the top along with the bloodied towel then it clicked. She watched as his pupils dilated with rage, taking a giant step towards her Eric leaned in close and smelled her skin and hair when she heard his fangs click into place.

"That fucking werewolf, that disgusting beast!" he roared "I will rip his fucking heart out!"

Pam fell silent, there was a part of her that wanted to tell Eric to leave it but then again there was a part of her that wanted him to kill the werewolf. But in that moment she didn't care she was still hurt by her maker's words and was an emotional mess, blood fell from her eyes as she let out an exhausted cry. Falling to her knees Eric caught her before she hit the ground astonished by her sudden reaction, she was sobbing and his instinct kicked in. Encircling her within his large arms the Viking held her to him in a tight embrace, pulling her off her feet as her head fell against his shoulder.

Stroking his fingers through her hair Eric was furious and guilty, he felt bad for storming in like he had and shouting in her face and now he felt horrible knowing that his child had suffered at the hands of a werewolf and he hadn't been there to protect her. He hadn't been there the last time either, he wanted to skin Alcide alive and torture him to the point where he would beg for death. There was no way that anybody human or supernatural would get away with harming his progeny, he would make it a priority to end this animal as soon as he got the chance. And as he carried Pam through Fangtasia, he stopped and realised that she smelled of _him_.

His child reeked of werewolf, and not of himself, he clenched his jaw knowing that the beast was trying to mark his territory and it wasn't happening. He would meet the true death before any werewolf tried to dominate the one possession that belonged to him, Pam was his and he intended to keep it that way.

"I promise you that the werewolf will not live much longer, I will protect you..., and you mean everything to me Pamela." Eric sighed into her hair "You need to rest and you will sleep in my coffin tonight with me, but first you need to shower... you smell _horrible_." His hand stroked her back making sure not to scrape against her injuries.

Pam leaned into her maker further enjoying the comfort that he brought to her, she didn't think about Alcide that night. Eric was the only one on her mind in that instant, she was truly happy that her maker was showing interest in her once again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_Mystery _

* * *

The mystery of his ruined truck still baffled Alcide, if Pam said she hadn't ruined it which was still hard to believe then who did?

There wasn't anybody he could think of that had a grudge against him apart from his former pack in Jackson, but then again they definitely wouldn't go through the trouble of leaving their home just to come to Shreveport to ruin his car.

It didn't seem right, something wasn't right about this whole thing and he wanted to find the culprit as soon as possible so he could beat the shit out of them. It might not have been an expensive truck, it had lasted him a good ten years and was almost on its last legs but it was a special possession of his and he didn't plan on getting rid of it any time soon.

If it wasn't Pam then maybe it was that dumb ass big blonde Swedish fanger, Eric Northman was known to be a bastard when he wanted to be and ever since he had saved his father from being killed from a vampire it seemed that he was forever in his debt. Maybe he found out about his visitations to Fangtasia, maybe Barbie had told him about their fight which wouldn't be surprising. She liked whining and bitching and who better to run too than her protector, Alcide didn't get the whole maker and child thing.

One minute a vampire can be all fatherly and loving to his progeny like a human child and then the next minute they can be fucking each other like a crazed drug addicted couple, it was one messed up relationship. Eric and Pam were an example of that, there was no doubt he looked at Pam like she was the sun in his life and she worshiped the ground he walked on. There was a mixture of a father and daughter relationship between them and then the sexual tension that Alcide could sniff from a mile away, their romance still existed even though they tried to hide it.

If Pam truly told Eric about Alcide kissing her then there was no doubt in his mind that the thousand year old immortal would have ripped his throat out by now, jealously was something that vampires didn't take too well and that was due to experience when he had seen Lorena flip out at Bill Compton over Sookie Stackhouse.

And that meant that Pam actually felt something for him, if she didn't tell her maker about the kiss that they shared then she was interested. Smiling as he stood in his backyard Alcide knew that Barbie doll wanted him; he knew she wanted to feel what sex would be like with a werewolf which wasn't a surprise. He was sexy and strong, his muscles like boulders and he had no trouble with seducing women. Although she was a vampire Pam was just like any other woman out there, desperate to have a go on the werewolf and he loved the idea of her fantasising about him.

Because he was fantasising about her all the time and he wanted her, she was sexy and sarcastic and blonde. She had one of the most amazing figures he had seen on a female and the latex clothing she liked to dress her fine ass in really had his blood boiling with need. When a werewolf wanted a woman he pursued her until she couldn't deny him any further, he would dominate her and make her beg for more.

Pam wouldn't be hard to break, he already had her where he wanted her..., she was confused and curious which would make it all the easier to smash that hard wall she put up to hide her emotions. This was like he was a teenager all over again.

"Alcide?" the sudden voice of Sookie Stackhouse sighed

Turning around from his daydream Alcide smiled at the small tan waitress in her tiny white shorts and yellow strappy top, her long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail as she walked towards him with a smile.

"Holy cow!" she gasped "Who did that to your truck?"

Alcide huffed wiping a fresh layer of sweat from his forehead as his eyes looked over the keyed truck again, a little more of his pride dying inside as Sookie noticed it.

"I have no idea although I did think it was that little bitch, Pam until she said she didn't do it..."

Sookie folded her arms with a deepened frown

"Pam as in Eric's Pam?" she asked

There was something about the way that Sookie said _Eric's Pam_ that made Alcide feel slightly uncomfortable and he had no idea why, he just didn't like the way it sounded like Eric owned her.

"Yeah, the Barbie doll" he smiled mockingly folding his large arms across his chest as he looked down at the small faerie

Sookie was a pretty little thing and really was too nice to be hanging around all those vampires, she needed someone who would actually take care of her and not hurt her or kill her. The mere thought of one of those two vampires harming a hair on her head made him feel angered, he still was attracted to her even though he knew she wasn't interested in him. She still meant something to him and he once thought he could be that man who would take care of her, but she made her point clear that they were just friends which sucked. But he was over it even if she did hurt him, his eyes were fixed on another woman who enjoyed the darker aspects of life...literally.

"I wouldn't trust a thing that Pam says, she's just as sneaky as Eric..., both of them are a pair of nasty people." She shook her head with anger in her eyes

Alcide arched an eyebrow

"I thought you were..., y'know involved with Eric Northman." He said

Sookie rolled her eyes and shook her head

"Nope, not ever since he tried to give me up to Russell..., both of them did. Him and Pam, they deserve each other pair of creeps."

Alcide didn't like that either, they didn't deserve each other..., well at least Eric didn't deserve Pam.

"Why the hell would Pam do this to your car anyway?" Sookie asked looking confused

Alcide smiled and let loose a small chuckle which picked the faerie's interest, she arched her eyebrows curiously

"Let's just say that little Pam and I had an intimate session in Fangtasia..." he smiled arrogantly

Sookie frowned with a gasp.

"Are you serious, you had sex with Pam, you had sex with Eric Northman's Pam?" she said with disbelief

Alcide huffed

"No Sookie, we kissed. We haven't had sex..., yet and Pam does not belong to Eric Northman."

Sookie placed a hand on her hip frowning at the werewolf with complete confusion

"Why the hell would you go for someone like Pam?" she asked "And yes she does belong to Eric, she's his progeny."

"Well why the hell would you go for someone like Bill Compton?" Alcide snapped "And I don't give a shit if she's his progeny, she can make her own damn decisions."

Sookie looked slightly offended by his mentioning of Bill, but she felt irritated at herself for dictating on who Alcide should and shouldn't date. If he wanted to go out with Pam, which of course was ridiculous because she was insane, then he could go ahead.

"I don't understand it but fine, go out with her if you want. But don't come bitching to me if she tries to bite your big dumb ass head off." Sookie huffed

Alcide frowned

"When the hell did I say I was going to go out with her, Sookie this is not going to be a serious relationship. I just want to have my way with her and that'll be it finished..."

Sookie rolled her eyes

"Why go through a whole load of trouble just for sex?"

"Not just for sex, Sookie, sex with a hot Barbie vampire."

Sookie sighed

"Whatever picks your taste I guess, but wait a minute I thought Pam was a lesbian anyway?"

Alcide arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's news to me because she seemed eager to get hold of some of man the last time I saw her, she wanted me. But if she likes women too that ain't a problem in my head that just makes it all the more exciting..." he smiled

Sookie looked like she wanted to be sick.

"Alright that's enough of the Pam sex talk, I came here for a reason you know."

"Oh, what..., you need help with something Sookie?"

She smiled and nodded

"There's a dead bird stuck up on my roof and I ain't tall enough to get it..."

"Great my life gets exciting as each day passes."


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's another chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

_Difficult Decisions _

Eric paced the length of the bar with his phone firmly placed against his ear and by his huffing and frowning Pam knew he was angry, he hadn't told her who he was calling but she was sure that it related to Alcide.

Since her maker had seen the injuries that the werewolf had caused he was on a prowl, gathering information on his whereabouts and obviously not getting very far due to his shouting to whoever was on the other end of the phone call.

If only the Swedish Viking knew that Alcide Herveaux hadn't attacked his progeny out of anger but in lust then it would be a whole different story, but Pam wasn't stupid. She was very well aware that if she were to tell Eric about the kiss and the aggressive flirting that she and the wolf had been exchanging in recently that this situation would escalate ten times worse than it already was.

Eric didn't deal with jealousy very well and by the looks of things he didn't want any male touching his progeny in any way whatsoever, it was confusing for Pam. She didn't know why her maker got all heat up over men touching her, he had been possessive over her from the very beginning and although the two vampires never really did continue with the romantic relationship over the span of a hundred years he still did not like any other male touching her in a sexual manner.

It drove him crazy but of course Pam liked this, she adored how protective and dominant he got over her when it came to men. It showed her that he still cared about her, still loved and cherished her and that he would do anything to care for her. She never got sick of receiving his attentions, it made her feel special and adored. And there was no doubt in her mind that if Eric did in fact want to restart their romantic and sexual relationship that they once had that she would instantly accept.

Being her maker, he had the ultimate say so of what he wanted their relationship to be although he was kind enough to ask if she agreed. Some makers dominated their progenies with cruel intentions; Eric had never been like that. He had been strict and annoying at times but always fair, never had he deliberately hurt and mistreated her and when she decided that she wanted a break from their sexual relationship almost seventy years ago he accepted it and let her stray away from him to discover herself.

She found that women could be far more appealing and sexier than men and had started several relationships with ladies all over the world; it was her preferred choice although there was still the odd man that picked her fancy. But then again ever since her relationship with Eric Pam had went off men simply because she couldn't find any male who could satisfy her needs like her maker had. There was no male in the one hundred years of existing that Pam had found to match the amazing sex that Eric was able to give her.

That is why she tended to stay towards women and strangely enough Eric had no problem about her being around other girls, it was just the men he had issues with which was quite funny. It was probably a masculine thing, he did after all own Pam and it was quite right of him to feel threatened by other men who tried to take her from his grasp. But he wouldn't have it.

Even if Eric did have a thing for Sookie not too long ago Pam knew that if she had started a relationship with another man that he would have a jealous fit. At first she found it cute but now that Alcide was in the picture she wasn't so sure because of two major things..., one he was a huge werewolf who wasn't scared of Eric and secondly she actually was beginning to lust after him.

It was a problem because if Eric found out about that he would tear the werewolf apart and probably punish her for the rest of her life. She sat at the bar leaning her head against her palm as she watched her maker deep in her own thoughts unsure of what to say, he was really trying to find someone to hunt down the werewolf and kill him but she didn't want that to happen.

She wanted to have a little fun with the wolf, then again if she were to tell Eric to stop he would grow suspicious. She shouldn't have cared about Alcide because when he was around her she couldn't stand the sight of the wolf but there was something deep inside her that actually felt guilty for sitting there and not saying anything to stop her maker from killing him.

"I don't fucking care if it's against your rules, you will find that slimy fuck and you will put a bullet in his brain!" Eric roared down the phone

Pam rolled her eyes sighing to herself

"If you don't do this then consider yourself dead, Remy!" he seethed "Alcide Herveaux will die by tomorrow night or you will meet the true death, that I can assure you."

"Eric?" Pam sighed

"He brought harm to my progeny that is unforgivable. Kill him or I will kill you!" he shouted pulling the phone from his ear and ending the phone call.

Standing to her feet Pam placed her hands on her hips walking towards her maker with a blank expression, confusion was a feeling she wasn't used to dealing with.

"There was no need to call your assassin, it was only a few cuts and scratches on my back..., nothing more" she sighed softly standing in front of him

Frowning Eric looked at her, his eyes softening as his gaze landed on her face.

"I couldn't care if it was a single scratch; one injury to you is worth death in my eyes Pamela. You are too precious to be harmed, you are the single person in my life that means more to me than anything." He spoke with love as his hands rose to cup her face.

Smiling she raised her hands to cover his as he smiled at her, he could be very sweet and passionate when he wanted to be which made it even harder for her to argue against him.

"Eric please call off your assassin, it really isn't worth it." She pleaded trying not to sound desperate but she saw in his eyes that he knew something wasn't right.

Pulling his hands from her the Viking frowned at his progeny

"What's wrong with you, normally this would be exciting. You would love to witness a vampire ripping a werewolf apart..., why are you begging me to spare Alcide Herveaux?" he asked with a serious tone.

Pam gulped trying to figure out a quick response but it was too late for her to retrace her steps now

"If something is going on then you should seriously consider telling me now Pam, I do not like this strange behaviour that you are showing. Has he threatened you?"

Shaking her head Pam looked at her feet but her eyes soon were on his face again as he placed his fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him

"Please don't hide anything from me, I couldn't bear to think that you feel too scared to tell me something. Whatever it is, you can trust me..."

She melted under his gaze, he was the only thing in this world that she truly loved and it hurt her to hide anything from him. There were no secrets in this relationship and she really didn't want the werewolf to come between her and her maker.

"Tell me in your own time" he sighed obviously frustrated with her but he still leaned forward and placed a firm kiss against her lips which she wasn't expecting but enjoyed it.

"Rest with me tonight?" he asked with a smile

Pam smiled silently knowing that meant he wanted sex, their sexual relationship had been steadily getting more heated in the recent times which made it even more challenging. If she was going to tell him about what really happened with Alcide then she had to do it soon, it would burst the happy bubble that she had with Eric but he was her maker. She hoped that he would shrug it off his shoulders but then again she was familiar with Eric's furious fits of rage he was capable of showing. Brushing it off her thoughts Pam nodded in answer to his question smiling as he walked off to the office without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys this is another chapter that I finished up today which is quite surprising but I've found that I couldn't stop writing Forbidden Romance and I had a feeling that you all wanted more which is great haha :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous ones, this is where the plot really is going to thicken from here on. I don't know when the next update will be but I'm sure it should be up this week sometime so keep checking back. Thanks again Palcide fans, DMcInk. _

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

_Unwanted Visitors _

The truck was finally on the mend as Alcide applied the last amount of paint onto the scrape that run the length of the side, another wolf in the local Shreveport pack had lent him four new spare tires for a more than reasonable price. Standing back to take a judging glance at the truck Alcide nodded, it practically looked good as new give or take a little scratch here and there.

"You fixed her up real good, when I saw her last week I thought you might have had to find a new one" the deep toned voice of the wolf Alcide had come to befriend spoke

Turning to look at Lucas, Alcide smiled proudly folding his arms across his naked chest as they stood in the blazing heat. The summer was really hitting hard, it must have been a record for the high temperature because the tall dark haired wolf never found himself unable to cope with the sun but today was getting to him. Beads of sweat ran down his chiselled chest and strong back as he lay the paint can down to one side and grabbed the water bottle from the front seat of his truck gulping down every last drop.

"I guess you can call me a sort of professional at this sort of thing, I remember way back when I was a teenager that my dad smashed the side of the truck with a crow bar out of rage. I had it fixed within a day, he was impressed and on my nineteenth birthday he decided to hand the keys over to me. She's been mine ever since, she might be on her last legs but she's doing pretty good."

Lucas chuckled impressed at the story, he was a young wolf in his early twenties with shaved hair and although nearly as tall as Alcide he wasn't anywhere as in shape as he was. He was skinny and looked like he needed a good steak to fill him up but he was a nice guy, Alcide had grown fond of him after he defended him from his own pack master. Lucas was inspired by Alcide, he looked at him like a big brother and had already shown loyalty to him so they had formed some sort of their own two man pack recently.

"You heard from Debbie recently?" Lucas asked

Alcide frowned at the mention of her name, although they had been over for months it still stung whenever he thought about her

"Nah..., I haven't spoken to Debbie ever since she got hooked on V again, there ain't no way I'm going back there. She's with that low life Coot now, they can go fuck themselves for all I care."

Lucas nodded pressing his lips into a tight line wishing he hadn't brought up the subject, Alcide had a big heart and a lot of love for that girl until she went and stomped all over it.

"You heard from Debbie?" Alcide arched an eyebrow at the young wolf curious if he knew anything more about his crazy ex

Lucas shrugged his shoulders with a sigh as he kicked a stray rock on the ground watching as it rolled under the truck

"I heard rumours..." he began.

Alcide frowned; he was more than curious now

"Go on..."

"I heard from some other wolves that she and Coot were in Shreveport looking for fresh V, that was three days ago I heard that though and I ain't exactly sure if it's true or not." He explained scratching the back of his tanned neck nervously

Alcide clenched his jaw knowing that it was true, they probably drank the vampires dry in Jackson and now the two psychos were looking for fresh blood. It wasn't surprising at all, he knew that Debbie would travel the world to get her hands on V, she was a crazy addict.

"Well ain't that fucking great, you better tell your pack master not to let them near the pack. They're blood thirsty animals who betray their own, the last thing Shreveport needs is for them to get any of the young wolves hooked on that shit."

Lucas nodded

"Oh I won't let her or Coot near the pack you can trust me with that, Alcide."

"Good, if you do see her though will you let me know?" he asked seriously

"Of course"

This was the last thing he needed, just as he was getting his life back together again Debbie shows up and he wouldn't be surprised if it was her or that filthy asshole Coot who ruined his truck, the thought of either of them destroying his property made his blood boil.

"I better get back to the pack, Marcus will be wondering where I've got to but I'll come by tomorrow, Alcide" Lucas sighed patting the large wolf on the broad shoulder

Alcide nodded with a smile.

"Alright see you later buddy, if any of those two give you trouble call me and I'll deal with them."

Lucas nodded before turning and walking off through the back yard to the dirt road, he was a loyal wolf and the only wolf he could stand to be around right now.

If Debbie and Coot were running around Shreveport looking for fresh V then that meant vampires in this area where in danger, they were hardcore addicts who liked to drink from the source instead of buying vials. In Jackson they had tied a vampire to the ground with silver and drunk him dry, they were deadly lunatics. The lowest of addicts and although it irritated him to the core, he surprisingly found himself worrying about one vampire, Pam.

There was a protective instinct within him that wanted to go to Fangtasia tonight and warn her, he shouldn't have been feeling anything for the bold and sarcastic vampire who got on his last nerve but he did. He felt worried and angry and protective, it was a horrible feeling to have.

But he couldn't deny himself the fact that he felt sick to the stomach when thinking that Debbie and Coot might actually silver her and drain her, he wouldn't allow it.

So it was set in stone that moment, he would go to Fangtasia tonight and tell her about them just so she would be prepared and he didn't care if that dickhead Viking freak didn't like him, he wasn't afraid and if he seriously thought he could keep Pam away from him then he truly was stupid. It scared him to death but in that instant Alcide Herveaux realised that he was experiencing true feelings for a vampire, he liked her and he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Fucking great" He sighed with irritation.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the late update but I some important things to deal with, anyways here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it :) _

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

_Panic_

Fangtasia was deserted tonight apart from the odd unattractive fang banger who thought they could try their luck with Eric Northman who sat in his throne looking unbelievably bored with a look of disgust upon his Swedish features at the greasy haired Southern women. It was fair to say that his tastes were not going to be satisfied tonight rolling his sea blue eyes at the humans and their ridiculous dancing and brought only negative attention to their unappealing bodies.

Pam stood by the door taking the identification cards off of the little amount of humans who wanted in tonight, her back leaning against the ruby red painted wall with boredom she found humour in the fact that her maker wasn't enjoying himself for once. A smirk found her full red lips as she watched his disgusted expressions, the only women he enjoyed were sensual and beautiful, two qualities that ceased to exist in this bar. Watching more humans enter the bar and go straight to the dance floor with drunken lust, Pam let out a heavy sigh wondering if one particular man would ever return.

Alcide Herveaux hadn't been back in over two weeks and something inside her told her that maybe Eric had something to do with that, he did say that he was getting one of his trusted assassin's to take the werewolf out.

But she doubted that it would be so easy to take him out knowing how big and strong he was, the werewolf might have been weaker than a vampire but he could take care of himself perfectly. But she had to admit that watching a fight between the big bad wolf and some vampire would be interesting, something about a man's strength turned her insides to jelly.

It had always been an appealing quality to her, Eric had been the very first to truly impress her with his vampire strength and his gorgeous Viking looks. Alcide had been the only other man who truly made her feel like a predator again; she wanted to have him in ways that she knew were against everything a vampire set their life by. But Pam was a rule breaker and this was one law she wanted to rip apart.

"What the hell is going on out there?" a sudden voice whispered with worry

Pam frowned breaking out of her thoughts at the young woman's worried screech outside the front door, unfolding her arms the tall blonde turned to look at her maker who still sat in his throne oblivious to the apparent situation that was happening outside. Placing her hands on her waist she strutted outside in her six inch black high heels, the cold air hitting her equally cold pale skin as her eyes wondered around the darkened sidewalk.

The human who had called out only moments ago was no longer there which was strange, something told her that this wasn't right so stepping further into the darkness to investigate the vampire took in the smells of the air. She pinpointed the smell of two separate people that were close by, frowning she huffed and stormed around the side of the bar when she heard their heartbeats thumping.

"Y'all better not be fucking by my bar or I will rip your heads off!" she growled with annoyance flipping her long locks of blonde curled hair behind her shoulder as she turned the corner to be faced with the humans.

Confused Pam noticed one female smiling at her with black gloves on, a towel on the concrete ground and a load of medical tools that were scattered all over the place.

"What the fuck is going on here, get the hell off of my property before I throw you off you little ginger creep" Pam arched her eyebrow jutting her hip out to the side as she raked her eyes up and down the human with distaste.

"I'll move when I get what I want!" she replied in a heavily Southern drawn accent

"And that is?" Pam quizzed looking completely unimpressed

"Your blood." She said coldly in response

Frowning Pam gasped when the sudden feeling of burning erupted around her neck, raising her hands in horror the vampire tried to loosen the silver chain that had been wrapped around her neck but it was no use.

"We caught ourselves another vamp, Debbie baby!" the redneck werewolf known as Coot bellowed excitedly as he pulled Pam to the ground keeping the silver around her.

"Fuck yeah, I've fucking had it with these withdrawal symptoms. My body is shaking right now!" she cried with desperation "I want to drain her!"

Coot laughed

"Alright baby, let's skip the IV and jut feed from her here!" he smiled

Pam's fangs clicked into place as she hissed knowing that Eric would be here any second, he was sure to have felt her pain but as the blood addicted werewolves gripped two razor blades to begin the process of slicing her open to drain her right there and then she began to think that her maker couldn't feel her panic in their bond.

"Get the fuck off of me you hillbilly fucks, I swear to god I will fucking kill you both and tear you apart!" she roared in anger as Coot pressed the silver tip of the blade against the skin of her wrist and continued to add pressure until the first bubble of blood dripped from the wound.

Debbie laughed as he growled and ripped the blade down her arm, blood spilling from the huge cut that extended from her wrist to her elbow. Growling Pam struggled against the sliver that pinned her down with no use as they both began to drink from the wound like crazed animals. Panicking Pam let out a desperate cry

"Eric!"

Hearing a sudden growl Pam watched as Coot was thrown from her body, his unexpected cry music to her ears as she thought that her maker had finally heard her. But as she looked up it wasn't the face she was expecting to see, Alcide Herveaux tore Debbie from her by her hair and threw her aside easily as he quickly removed the silver from Pam's neck tossing it aside.

"You alright?" he bent down and ran his fingers against the side of her face looking guilty as he saw the burn marks that had been left on her neck along with the gaping wound on her arm.

"I'll heal" Pam said softly not sure how to react to the werewolf "Thank you"

Alcide nodded and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her to her feet, gripping onto his strong shoulders Pam found herself silent as she stared into the werewolf's eyes. He didn't let go of her as she stood in front of him, his hands rested against the small of her back as his dark brown eyes searched her icy ones.

"You should be more careful, just because you're immortal doesn't mean you're invincible..." he trailed off "But I knew that, this is why I'm here"

"You knew they would attack me?" she frowned

"I knew they were in town looking for blood, I came to warn you but I guess I was a little too late with that." He smiled

Pam gulped

"You owe me Barbie, I just saved your fine little ass" he whispered.

"What do you want?" she asked in a whisper

"You know what I want, and you want it too, don't you?" he grinned.

Blinking Pam didn't know what to say, she felt vulnerable in this situation but the lust that she also felt was undeniable. Yet Pam had a pride problem, she didn't like admitting her true feelings and so tried to avoid his question by ducking her head when suddenly he pulled her face up and kissed her on the lips.

His tongue pushed past her teeth and danced with her tongue, her fangs clashed with his teeth as he growled relishing in her sweet, sweet taste once again. Moaning into him Pam frowned and pulled back gasping for unnecessary breath as he leaned her forehead against hers

"I think I'm starting to like you a little more, Pam" he smiled grabbing her ass.

Suddenly Pam gasped as Eric showed up grabbing Alcide and throwing him off of her like ragdoll, the thousand year old Viking bared his fangs and growled in a way that she had never heard before. In that moment she truly felt afraid of her own maker as he had the intention to kill the werewolf

"Enjoy your last breath wolf, my face is the last you will see" Eric said in a deathly tone as he raised his arm to snap his neck when suddenly he felt pressure on his arm.

Looking down in confusion Eric was in shock as Pam gripped his arm pleadingly, the burn wounds still visible on her neck

"Eric please don't, he saved my life!" she said

Looking down at his progeny with confusion the Viking growled

"Two werewolves were waiting for me outside, they tried to drain me. Alcide saved me!" she explained.

Eric turned to look at Alcide his eyes still filled with rage

"Your kind tried to kill my child, where did they go?" he demanded

"They ran off!" Alcide growled

"Well when I find them which I will do, they are dead. Please send that message to them." He hissed before turning to look at Pam

Raising his hands to inspect his progeny Eric sighed and pulled her into a protective embrace. Wrapping her arms around him Pam took in her maker's scent as she felt like crying against him

"Didn't you feel my pain?" she whispered "I called for you, where were you?"

Eric sighed into her hair.

"I will explain later, I'm sorry" he said turning to frown at Alcide who stood to his feet again rubbing the dirt of his t-shirt.

Grabbing Pam's hand Eric led her to the front door of Fangtasia; Pam looked up to Alcide who smiled at her as she walked past him. Reaching his hand out his fingers brushed against hers briefly before she disappeared back into the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the positive feedback on this story once again, I know everyone is dying for more Palcide action well you might just enjoy this chapter more than the rest of them. Another update shouldn't be too long, please enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

_Safe in His Arms_

Sliding his hand around her waist Eric frowned as he raised his other hand to stroke his fingers against the reddened burn that circled her neck, icy blue eyes trailed along her body before they rested upon her face.

Pam sighed softly as she allowed her maker to examine her injuries but there was no doubt that a hint of confusion held within her features, there was still a question that hadn't been answered which was why he hadn't come to her rescue. Looking directly into his eyes Pam read his expressions, he was guilty and he didn't know what to say to her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked breezily as they stood by the bar, his eyes moving to the table that was placed next to them.

His fingers reaching out to grab a damp cloth that lay within a small bowl of water, raising it towards her neck he began to dab her injuries soothing the burning and helping them heal quicker.

"Oh I'm perfect" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone as she clenched her teeth, it hurt her deeply that her maker hadn't shown up when she needed him the most and she released that hurt in the form of anger.

Looking in her eyes Eric gulped

"Pam, I'm sorry" he said softly gripping onto her arm

"Tell me why you didn't come for me?" she quizzed

Dropping his arms by his side Eric sighed heavily.

"I thought you were playing another one of your attention games, remember when you pretended that you were getting attacked just so that I would help you out with the bar?" he admitted "I am so sorry, I should have come as soon as I felt you..."

Stretching his arms out Eric pulled his child into a hugging embrace resting his nose in her blonde curls as he took in the fresh scent of her strawberry shampoo, closing his eyes he pressed a firm kiss on her forehead.

"Yes you should have come straight when I called for you, I was in serious pain and you should have known that straight away. I still don't understand it, Eric" she responded, emotion still evident in her voice as she pushed against his chest moving away from him.

Eric sighed placing the damp cloth back into the bowl of water

"Eric, are you there?"

Pam frowned and felt like someone had punched her in the stomach as the familiar voice of Sookie Stackhouse echoed through the bar, whipping her head around the female vampire glared at the faerie as she stepped out of Fangtasia's office.

"So that's the reason why you didn't come for me?" Pam asked in a bare whisper suddenly realising that the blonde faerie must have been in the bar when she was getting attacked outside.

Turning her gaze on Eric Pam felt the cold blood tears slide down her face as she felt like she had been betrayed, the feeling of loss and pain was overwhelming as Eric frowned at Sookie.

"Pam" he said taking a step towards her but as he did she took a step backwards

"Eric, how could you do this to me?" she cried

The Viking vampire held a hand to his chest as he began to feel the heartbreak that his child was experiencing, sighing he looked at her.

"She wasn't the reason why I didn't come for you, please believe me, a faerie wouldn't cloud my judgement Pam." He said seriously

Shaking her head Pam turned from her maker and headed for the exit

"Where are you going?" Eric asked

"I need some time away from you!" she growled in response frowning at Sookie as her fangs descended in anger towards the waitress who shied away from her.

"Pamela!" Eric sighed.

Storming out of the presence of her maker and the stupid little blonde who obviously meant more to Eric than she did, Pam stepped out into the night world again tuning into her heightened senses to make sure none of those freaky little werewolves had returned to try and kill her. Feeling the blood tears stream down her face the troubled vampire didn't know where to go, Fangtasia was the only place in Shreveport that she could call home and there was no way she was travelling to Bill Compton's house.

Wiping her wrist against her eyelids she sighed and began to speed walk through Shreveport, too fast for a human to see but still at a moderate pace for a vampire. The only person that she thought she could truly trust right now was the very same person who saved her life tonight, Alcide. She had no clue where to look for the werewolf though; she didn't know where werewolves tended to hang out.

She knew she shouldn't have been looking for a werewolf, it seemed utterly ridiculous but she knew he would keep her safe from any harm. And right now he was the only person she wanted to see, she was angry with her maker and although she didn't want to speak to him tonight she would return to him tomorrow. It was difficult for her to be away from her maker.

Passing through the small darkened town Pam sighed and looked around trying to figure out where he would have gone, smelling the air she tried to pinpoint his scent but it was difficult seeing that werewolves all shared a similar scent. It seemed pointless and her head told her to return to Fangtasia and make up with Eric but she was determined to try and find Alcide, she felt like a baby vamp again.

"Fucking bullshit town" she growled under her breath as she stopped to take a look at the street signs, in the twenty years she had been living in Shreveport she had never took time to actually get to know the place.

A few humans walked past staring at her with strange looks, it seemed like they had never seen a woman walking around with a latex dress on. This was after all a mainly Christian town but she had to admit that she enjoyed breaking the rules and making a scene, one woman stopped to glare at her with anger.

"Jesus would be ashamed, you are going to hell!" she shouted with disgust

Pam rolled her eyes

"Jesus can fucking blow me, now piss of before I eat you!" she let her fangs slide into place scaring the woman half to death as she ran off towards her car.

Groaning with annoyance Pam was confused, she didn't have the slightest clue on where to search next so gave up and decided that she would return to Fangtasia which was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Turning around the beautiful blonde vampire was confronted with a familiar sight, it was that damn old rusty truck that belonged to none other than Alcide himself. Smiling with relief she strode towards the vehicle noticing that it was parked outside a bar, typical of the giant wolf.

Pushing the doors of the bar open Pam walked in with confidence, standing still and searching the bar she was hit with a wall of silence as the entire bar began to stare at her. Some men looked at her with lust; others wanted to stake her, while some couldn't believe what she was wearing.

"Hey pretty lady, you need some company?" a cowboy asked as he took the first move towards her smiling like a Cheshire cat as his eyes raked over her body.

"Fuck off" she stated bluntly stepping out of his way as she looked for the man who she wanted

"I want you to come home with me" the cowboy growled grabbing her arm

In defence Pam hissed letting her fangs slide out once again shoving the human until he fell to the ground.

"Touch me again and I will tear your fucking jugular out with my bare hands."

"Now, now Barbie doll" the soothing deep voice of Alcide boomed through the bar

Smiling slightly she turned to look at him as he walked towards her from the bathroom, frowning with confusion he noticed the blood smeared across her eyes and face.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he demanded to know

"I need to speak with you..., alone." She sighed

Looking around the bar Alcide sighed

"Alright" he spoke reaching out to wrap his arm around her waist which she jumped at slightly,

Alcide noticed her reaction but kept his hand against her waist as he led her outside where they had a chance to speak.

"Why you out here?" he asked

Pam looked at her feet as she frowned

"If you hadn't have saved me tonight, I might not even be here..., Eric's too fucking wrapped up in Sookie Stackhouse that he wasn't even going to stop and come for me!" she growled angrily feeling the tears flood her eyes again.

Alcide frowned as she raised her fingertips to press against her tear ducts, leaning in towards her he slowly reached his hands to her shoulders and pulled her into him. Pam stilled suddenly, she didn't know quite how to react to this new found affection that she had found in the form of this werewolf but as his hand began to stroke her back gently she pressed her face into his warm chest and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Alcide closed his eyes enjoying the moment, he had thought about this happening in his dreams and now it actually was real. This shouldn't have been happening, he shouldn't be comforting a vampire and he shouldn't have had feelings for her but he did. Running his fingers through her hair, Alcide smiled. Pam was silent as she listened to the perfect beat of his heart loving the way it vibrated against his chest like a drum.

"Come home with me tonight?" he whispered lifting her chin with his finger as he took a moment to stare into her icy eyes

Pam gulped

"I can only sleep in darkness, what if I burn in the morning?" she frowned

"I have a basement, I'll protect you..., I won't let anything happen to you" he said.

Pam raised her eyebrows in surprise

"This shouldn't be happening..." she spoke

Alcide leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers with a smile

"But it is, come home with me, I'll take care of you."

Pam smiled and nodded, she didn't know what she was getting herself into but right now she didn't care.

Bending down Alcide captured the vampire's lips with his own pushing his tongue between her teeth, leaning into him she moaned and let her tongue dance with his for several moments. But she had to remind herself that he needed air, pulling back he took in a deep breath and let out a small laugh

"You know I've never invited any fanger to my home before" he smiled

"I've never felt safe in the hands of a werewolf before" Pam replied softly

"Well Barbie, there's a first for everything."


	12. Chapter 12

_I literally just finished this chapter and thought that you guys had waited long enough for some Palcide action haha, anyway I really hope you enjoy this one. And of course with more adult chapters I need to put the rating up, so if you are offended by sexual content or are under 18 don't read it. Thanks once again, DMcInk._

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

_Take Care of Me_

Frowning with distaste at the banged up truck, Pam looked up to Alcide as he slid past her to open the passenger's side door for her. The smell of the rust and paint wasn't appealing what so ever and as the door squeaked a rush of beer flooded her system making her feel queasy.

"You should invest in a new car, seriously this is anything but classy" she huffed looking up at the smiling werewolf as he pressed his hand against her back ushering her into the truck.

Stepping up into the seat with her huge high heels the vampire clenched her teeth trying to pull her black latex dress down past her thighs to try and keep some of her dignity. Alcide let loose a small chuckle as she tried her hardest to hide the black lace thong from his sight but he grinned happily as he caught a view of her impressive backside, Pam groaned with annoyance as she fell awkwardly into the seat turning to frown at the werewolf.

"Maybe you should invest in new clothing" he smiled leaning slamming the door shut as he walked to the other side of the truck

Pam eyed him as he kept his dark gaze on her, letting loose a deepened sigh she couldn't quite believe that she actually was here.

Opening the driver's door the six foot something hulk of a man stepped inside and shut the door starting the engine

"You have a damn cheek speaking about my clothing..." Pam said breezily raking her eyes over Alcide's blue checked shirt taking time to silently admire the white wife beater he had on underneath that complemented his abs nicely. Laughing he turned to look at her

"I actually like the latex look...and the thong" he grinned watching as her eyebrows rose.

Pam rolled her eyes adjusting the way she sat in the seat as she patted her dress down as it tried to ride up her thighs once again,

"I make an effort, what can I say?" she shrugged looking down at her newly painted red toenails frowning as she noticed the empty beer cans rolling over the floor.

"You need to clean this truck!" she groaned

Alcide sighed and leaned towards Pam as he continued to drive,

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously

"Just shut up." He huffed as his strong arm dipped between her thighs and down towards the floor grabbing the beer can

Pam gasped as the warmth of his skin brushed against the cool softness of her inner thighs; instinctively she closed her knees against him.

Letting loose a soft growl Alcide looked up into the vampire's eyes; she blinked and quickly opened her legs again releasing his hand.

Slowly raising his arm he smiled curling his fingers around the can tightly as he lifted it forward between her legs deliberately brushing it against the front of her panties making her jump back in her seat.

"What are you doing?" she whispered trying to control the urge of her fangs wanting to drop into place, biting her bottom lip hard

Alcide sat up straight in his seat again tossing the can in the back of the truck as his gaze fell from her eyes and back on the road, shaking his head he tried to ignore his feelings.

"Happy?" he gulped trying to disguise the lust that coated his deep tone "The can's gone, now just stop fucking complaining." He snapped.

Pam let loose a large breath closing her ruby red lips as she leaned her head of blonde curls back against the seat as her eyes returned to the road trying to ignore the growing lust within the depths of her belly. This wasn't at all what she expected but she couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying it slightly, crossing her legs the vampire tried to regain her confident composure.

"Where do you live?" she asked in her normal cool tone once again

Alcide turned the truck down a dark lane that was surrounded by trees, the rain had begun to start and the sound of thunder could be heard drumming through the sky.

"Down here." He said simply turning to look at her again as she peered out of the window

He had to admit that it was strange having her in his truck especially since he once thought about staking her, but after all of the teasing he had engaged with her and after she purposely had come to find him tonight his feelings had completely turned around.

It wasn't like Alcide to change his mind on someone, usually when he disliked someone it was permanent but this feisty blonde vampire certainly had grown on him the last few weeks and now he found himself taking her home with him.

There was a spark between them, that was certain and although she tried to keep calm and composed he knew that she was deeply affected by his presence. It appeared to the wolf that he had also grown on her due to her shock only moments ago when he touched her the way he did which brought a smirk to his face. He liked being around her now and he enjoyed the fact that she felt safe with him.

It pissed him off that the one man that she completely trusted with her life let her down tonight, the big dumb ass known as Eric Northman got on his last nerve and the fact that he didn't come for Pam shouldn't have bothered him much but it did. But tonight she was with him, and he would enjoy every last moment of it.

Stopping the truck outside his house Alcide unfastened his seatbelt watching Pam as she opened the door and gripped her dress so it wouldn't ride up her body again, he smiled at her poor attempt to hide her body from him

"Stop staring..." she sighed breezily slamming the door shut

Chuckling to himself Alcide grabbed his car keys and got out of the truck locking it as he walked around to meet her once again.

"I can't help myself" he said reaching his hand out to slap her ass, Pam let out a surprised cry as he continued to his front door laughing.

"Fucker!"

"Bitch."

Strutting after him she suddenly realised that the ground she was walking on was not suited to her heels at all, sliding into the mud she growled angrily using vampire speed to quickly get out of it but the quickness of her movement only made the matter worse as mud flicked up onto her dress.

"Alcide, why did you bring me to this shithole!" she shouted stomping after him as he opened his door with booming laugher disappearing inside

Sighing heavily she walked up the balcony and into his kitchen.

"My fucking shoes and dress are ruined, why couldn't you have warned me!" she seethed

"It's only a little bit of mud." he shrugged opening his fridge to grab a can of beer.

Placing a hand on her hip the blonde vampire huffed bending down to unfasten the straps of her heels

"This cost me a lot of money, god fucking damn it!" she growled ripping her ruined heels from her feet and throwing them towards the trash can that stood by the kitchen door.

Alcide slammed the door of his fridge shut and placed his beer on the kitchen counter

"I'll buy you new clothes just shut up already!" he groaned "You sure know how to complain the ears off of someone."

Pam sighed folding her arms across her chest as she looked Alcide

"I'm used to high standards, it comes with my personality" she arched her eyebrow

"I didn't realise I was bringing home a pain in the ass princess..., Barbie Princess" he chuckled.

Pam smiled slightly shaking her head but remained silent as he turned around pulling his shirt off and hanging it on the wooden door that led to the hallway, raking her eyes up and down his back the vampire tilted her head admiring his strong physique.

"Like what you see?" he smirked turning his head to the side as his dark eyes twinkled in the kitchen light

Pam walked towards him leaning against the doorframe her expression neutral as she judged him approvingly

"As a matter of fact, I do." She replied with a smirk of her own as she twirled gracefully and continued to walk through the hallway.

Alcide smiled running his hand through his black hair, his eyes darkening as they followed the movements of her hips as she made her way through his house. Grabbing the bottom of his wife beater he lifted it over his head and tossed it to the floor before following in her footsteps, walking into the den he stopped in his tracks as Pam had made quick work of removing the mud covered latex dress. With her back to him the tall slender vampire held the remains of the black fabric between her fingers and thumb.

Alcide was silent as he scanned her pale body, her long porcelain legs didn't seem to end as she stood in her glory, his eyes falling on her perfect ass that begged for his hot touch. He wanted nothing more than to tear the black thong that he had enjoyed looking at earlier off of her and throw it aside,

"Like what you see?" she mocked with soft lust in her tone as she turned to face him dropping her dress to the wooden floor.

"I love it" he growled

Pam smiled as her eyes wondered over his abs of steel that called for her attention, this man was capable of giving her lustful feelings that she had thought didn't exist. Rubbing her knees together to try and cool the undeniable heat that was growing deep in her belly as each moment passed the vampire raised her hand beckoning to come closer.

He didn't need to be told twice, walking over to her the wolf smiled and reached his fingers out to touch her waist pulling her into him.

"You are gorgeous" he spoke gently leaning his face down towards hers

Pam smiled and stood on her tiptoes darting her tongue out to lick his bottom lip, wrapping his arm around her hips he pressed her lower back until they made skin contact. Moaning at the sensation of their contrasting body temperatures Pam slid her slender hands up against his abs grinning as she felt his muscles ripple under her touch.

Slipping his thick fingers under her thong he impatiently pulled it down and with a small tug snapped it from her body making her frown, as she opened her mouth to speak he pressed a finger against her plump lips silencing her.

"Sssh!" he growled in that husky tone of his "I'll pay for it later"

Smiling Pam gripped his broad shoulders and pulled his long neck forcing his face to hers, pressing her lips against his she whined as his hand grabbed a handful of her ass. Pushing his tongue between her teeth Alcide quickly gained control of the situation, dominating the kiss as he tasted her mouth greedily loving the way she leaned into it. Sucking her tongue into his mouth he bent his knees slightly as his hands reached for her thighs gripping her and pulling her up into his grasp. Pulling back from the kiss Pam frowned desperately trying to keep her fangs hidden as he led them out of the den.

"Let me see them" he commanded as he made his way up the staircase to the second floor of his house

Pam looked into his eyes leaning her head forward and pressing it against his as she licked her lips before opening her mouth letting her fangs descend fully into place.

"They're beautiful" he said as he made it into another room and gripping her hips he threw her onto the queen sized bed that was placed in the middle of his room.

Pam giggled a noise that Alcide hadn't heard before but as he stopped to listen to the laughter he decided that he liked it a lot. Smirking he stared at her as she sat with her back against the headboard her icy eyes challenging him.

"You look good in my bed" he growled reaching down to unbuckle his belt his smouldering dark eyes never leaving hers as she reached behind her back to unfasten her black bra.

"You promised to take care of me tonight" she moaned seductively removing the bra and gently dropping it to the floor

Alcide smiled as he unzipped his jeans

"I'll take care of you alright, don't you worry" he said letting his jeans fall to the floor.

Pam bit her lip and smiled seeing that her werewolf enjoyed going commando, being a wild animal she probably should have guessed. Taking in the sight that was his impressively big dick Pam slid her legs together before parting them completely, she was eager to have him tonight. In her dreams she had imagined him to be big and now she wasn't at all disappointed, her dreams were to come true after all.

Alcide felt his heart racing as he seen his Barbie spread out for him, she was beautiful in every sense of the word and he couldn't wait to fuck her.

"Alcide?" she sighed "Fuck me already" she growled

Diving onto the bed he grabbed her legs and pulled her down the bed making her yelp with surprise at the speed of him, hooking his fingers under her knees he spread her wider. Positioning himself between her legs he leaned over her body and pressed his torso against her letting her feel his full weight, pulling back slightly he looked into her eyes that were burning with desire and nodded confirming that she was ready. Nodding in response Pam let loose a high pitched cry as he took a sharp thrust forward plunging into her with one long stroke. Grunting the werewolf held her still as a giant hand came down on her stomach pinning her to the bed so she couldn't move, clenching his teeth he relished in her cool wetness that engulfed his length like a velvet glove. She was tight and slick, milking him as she got used to his wide girth.

"Ah, that feels good!" she hissed through her teeth raising her hands around his neck

Leaning forward Alcide kissed her lips before sliding his face to her chest, his teeth biting her nipples gently making her growl.

"You want more?" he asked

"Yes!"

Pulling back he thrust forward once again going deeper within her wet walls, his entire dick disappearing within her making her groan. Closing her eyes she buried her face into Alcide's neck as he began a brutal and deep rhythm deciding that she was able to take it hard, slamming back and forth to the hilt the werewolf grunted with pleasure as the sound of their bodies smacking together with lust filled the room echoing against the walls.

"Please, Alcide?" she whined into his ear as the tips of her sharp nails dug into his back slicing his skin

Letting loose an animalistic roar his hands gripped her hips painfully like a vice as he raised her ass off of the mattress. Raising himself further up onto his knees he changed the angle he was taking her and continued to fuck her hard, this way he was able to take her deeper.

"What do you want?" he growled holding her in the air as he slammed his hips into her, the sounds of her juices spilling against her thighs made him crazy.

"I want to come!" she begged wrapping her legs around him

Snarling Alcide sped his movements up into a frenzy, digging his fingertips into her skin he roared as her walls clamped down on him

"All-ciii-dee!" she cried out in desperation as she came hard arching her hips against him to feel him, her insides pulsating with sensation as his finger darted down to rub her clit with violently fast strokes. Crying softly the vampire needed to relish in the final part of the ritual, blood.

Grunting the werewolf took three final sharp thrusts before finally spilling his warm seed within her belly, grabbing his neck Pam moaned as she slid her fangs into his skin. Holding her still as he savoured the feel of her body and the aftershocks of his orgasm Alcide growled as he felt her suck a few gulps of his blood.

"You feel fucking amazing" he sighed in content as she pulled her teeth from his neck licking the delicious red substance from her lips, unwrapping her arms from him the vampire fell to the mattress as the werewolf pulled out of her and rolled to her side.

"I enjoyed that" she smiled turning to face him

Alcide chuckled as he draped his muscled arm across her lower belly stroking her smooth skin gently, his eyes on her face as her icy eyes began to close.

"Dawn is approaching, I need to be in darkness..." she whispered

Alcide looked out of the window and saw the first rays of the run peep through the curtains; turning to Pam he scooped under her knees and pulled her into his arms with ease.

"Please take care of me" she whispered through sleepiness

Alcide headed for his basement never taking his eyes off of her face as he smiled

"I've got you, baby, I've got you" he reassured her as she finally fell into a dream.


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow, this story has grown so popular amongst a lot of people which I am so grateful for. I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter as much as you did and so I wanted to get this chapter up quickly. I don't have a clear sight in my head on where this story is going to end so you can expect a few for chapters to roll out. I actually find writing Alcide and Pam quite natural which I didn't expect, I am really enjoying bringing more Palcide to you guys! Thanks once again for the continued support! - DMcInk_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Closer to You _

Alcide sat on the edge of the double mattress that lay on the floor in the dark and damp basement within his home, his dark chocolate eyes gazing at the beautiful sleeping woman who lay motionless.

During the day he had gone upstairs to retrieve clean bedding from one of his cupboards, he had carefully wrapped her in the white sheets, and even though she was completely immune to the temperature she still looked freezing.

Smiling absentmindedly at her pale facial features the werewolf thought back to last night and with a small chuckle to himself knew that she was the best woman he had ever had slept with, and by the pleasure filled facial expressions she was giving something told him he did a good job in that department. Sliding his long warm fingers through her much cooler delicate ones he rolled back under the covers and shuffled himself as close to her as he could be.

There was no mistaking the fact that she was ice cold due to the obvious reason of her being dead, but he didn't mind that part too much. Wrapping his long muscled arms around her waist the werewolf pulled her into him so he could spoon her in a way where he could smell her strawberry scented blonde hair that seemed to go on forever in loose curls down her back.

This part he enjoyed, the ability to silently admire her while she quite literally remained dead until the night appeared once again. If he hadn't have known her then he would have said that she was an innocent angel by her fair features, but of course Pam was anything but innocent. She was confident, bold, angry and also could be a pure diva at times but the side he saw to her last night shone a much different light on the hundred year old vampire.

She had the ability to feel vulnerable, show her caring nature and have sweetness, it was rare but Alcide was glad he got to see that part of her. She was a much deeper person than what met the eye, she was as mysterious and as sassy as a cat which in all fairness was a perfect description for the blonde.

Closing his eyes for a moment he was quickly surprised as the vampire who was deep in slumber only seconds ago had him pinned to the mattress in an instant with her fangs lowered in a threatening mode. Pinning his wrists to the bed and each of her bare legs at either side of him Pam furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she suddenly realised where she was and who she was with.

"Fuck..." she sighed

Alcide grinned and chuckled as he quickly flipped her over onto the mattress on her back, rolling against her he pinned her under him but much to his surprise didn't have a struggle on his hands as she willingly lay there beneath him.

"You take advantage of me and then try to kill me, so this is the way we're headed huh, Barbie?" he laughed stroking his large warm hand against the outside of her thigh loving the feel of her soft skin against his touch.

Pam merely smiled softly as her head lay back into the pillow, her pale blue eye twinkling as she gazed at him for a few moments in silence

"We had sex last night..." she said with a frown as if she had to remind herself that it actually happened and that it wasn't just another one of her dreams.

Alcide raised his eyebrow with a smile

"Yeah we did, you were great" he complemented her as his fingers stroked a loose curl from her face

Grinning she managed to free her hands and flip him onto his back, straddling him the vampire waggled her blonde eyebrows. Stretching his arms behind his head Alcide smiled as he enjoyed the view

"I know I was, I'm always great in bed..., never have I had a complaint" she stated leaning forward to brush her lips against his jaw line "You surprised me last night. I was fully satisfied." She kissed the pulse in his neck

"On a scale of one to ten?" he challenged shifting his arms to grip her hips

"Nine, you were great but not the best I've had" she teased.

Letting loose a growl Alcide flipped her on her back and pressed his full weight on her again, moaning at the feel of his growing hardness against her lower belly Pam ran her fingers against the strong peaks of his defined abs.

"Well maybe I can change that opinion you have there" he flirted leaning down to lick down the middle her chest

Gripping his dark hair Pam let her eyes close as she felt his weight shift again, lowering himself further down her body she felt his rough fingertips grip the insides of her thighs pushing her knees apart.

"Alcide..." she sighed as he kissed her stomach gently, his tongue dipping into her navel before he continued to kiss and lick down her body

Squirming under his mouth and touch she bit her bottom lip scrunching her eyebrows in pleasure.

_Pam..._

Gasping in horror the vampire quickly removed herself from the werewolf as the sound of her maker's voice rang through her head, he was calling for her to return to Fangtasia.

"What the fuck?" Alcide frowned as she rolled off the bed gripping the white sheets around her naked body

"I have to go!" she announced "Eric's calling for me"

Huffing in frustration he climbed out of the bed and stood to his feet in all his naked glory, scratching the back of his head he stood watching her.

"You mean the same asshole who left you for dead to two V addicts?" he growled

Pam rolled her eyes before realising that the outfit she had been wearing last night no longer existed, frowning she stormed past him

"He's my maker, Alcide and what the hell am I supposed to wear?" she hissed before disappearing upstairs into the kitchen.

Following her slowly Alcide watched with content as she dropped the bed sheets and bent over to rummage through the shreds of latex that lay on the floor, a reminder of the events that went down the previous night.

"You owe me a new outfit remember?" she sighed turning to see him standing staring at her ass

Arching her eyebrow the vampire felt her lips twitch into a smile as his arousal was clear by the impressive hard on he was standing with.

"I would much rather you stayed here with me, y'know" he shrugged smiling with dark intention in his eyes

Pam smiled.

"I know you would, but I can't you big pervert. You're going to have to let me borrow one of those disastrous shirts you wear, there's no way I'm walking into Fangtasia naked." She walked into the hallway and stopped to look at herself in the mirror with obvious distaste

The whole black mascara mixed with dry blood look didn't look too great, her lipstick had been smeared against her chin with the passionate kisses they had engaged in last night which made her smile.

"I look like a deformed clown thanks for not letting me in on how disgusting I look" she huffed storming upstairs

Alcide remained in the hall as he heard her rummaging about in his bedroom rolling his eyes, maybe inviting her back wasn't such a good idea since she practically decided that she owned the place now.

"Don't you have facial wipes?" she called

"Why the hell would I have facial wipes?" he frowned

"Fucking typical, Eric always has facial wipes!"

Alcide pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief that they actually were having this conversation

"Unlike _Erika_, I am not gay." He stated bluntly "Good old water is always the best solution to dirt, the water happens to be in the sink if you didn't know." He said sarcastically

He heard her huff

"I am not a fucking idiot."

In a flash she was by his side once again looking less than pleased, buttoning up the plain white shirt she found in his wardrobe and her face clean the vampire grabbed her pumps from the living room and slid them on with ease.

"You really need to hire an interior designer, this house is awful. What the hell made you think that black walls went well with a brown carpet?"

Alcide shook his head sighing heavily, in that moment he wished he could remove her voice box and enjoy the serenity of his home again.

"I can't wait till you get back to Fangtasia, you're giving me a headache that I can feel in my teeth" he said walking to the front door and exiting out to his truck

Pam smiled, it had been said many times before that she was a pain in the ass when it came to having things co-ordinated perfectly. She had been the head designer along with Eric for Fangtasia, and that she was glad of, being created by a Swedish maker who had a sense of style. Eric didn't need to be told what to wear, he had his own sexy fashion that was appealing and made him look handsome in every way possible.

But when it came to Alcide she knew she had a challenge on her hands, he was a man stuck in his habits. Quickly following him out to the truck she clenched her teeth knowing that the short journey to Fangtasia was on the horizon.

There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Eric would smell Alcide on her, he would figure it out as soon as she walked through those doors which made her want to crawl back into Alcide's bed and never leave it again. She knew he would be furious, and when Eric was angry he liked to use violence, she mentally was preparing herself to receive a painful lesson from her maker which made her knees go weak with nerves.

Running her fingers through her messy blonde curls the tall pale vampire adjusted the huge white shirt that hung off her body in a way that made it look fashionable, strutting to the car with her long slender legs exposed Pam opened the door and stepped in.

"You look sexy as hell with my shirt on" he grinned skimming his eyes over her as she sat gracefully with her head leaned back against the seat

"Hmm, I know..." she smiled with a twinkle in her eyes reaching her hand over to stroke her fingers against his thigh

Smiling down at her hand Alcide arched an eyebrow

"Keep that up and we ain't going anywhere" he said in a husky tone.


	14. Chapter 14

_Another update! Some of the reviews I have been reading have really made my day haha! I love the continued support of this story and hope this chapter leaves you guys desperate for more! Thanks once again_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Please Don't Leave Me_

Sitting in the truck with the engine still rumbling Pam gazed out of the windscreen, her icy blue eyes contemplating the situation she was about to put herself in.

Looking at the bright red sign that flashed the writing 'Fangtasia' the tall blonde vampire let loose a troubled sigh knowing well that she had landed herself in a tough spot. Feeling warmth on her thigh she frowned turning her attention to the large comforting hand that stroked her cool skin gently, looking up into the dark eyes of the free spirit that was Alcide a small thankful smile pulled at her lips.

"You could always just come home with me and forget this place, we could have a fresh start" his voice was deep and soothing as he nodded once encouraging her to stay by his side

Sliding her slender fingers against his hand Pam shook her head

"You know perfectly well that I can't do that, Alcide." She spoke in a gentle tone appreciating his presence

Sighing heavily the werewolf snaked his fingers around hers and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm.

"I don't see why it would be a problem, have a few years of freedom with me without him..., and anyways I ain't going to live forever, you could always go home to your maker when I'm gone." He smiled

Pulling her hand from him Pam diverted her eyes from him, staring at her knees she shook her head once again

"Alcide, please don't..." she sighed "Let me handle my life the way I want to."

He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her with ease towards him he buried his nose in her hair smelling her all too familiar scent.

"Okay" he agreed pulling back to admire her face

Pressing his fingers underneath her chin he placed a gentle kiss on her cold lips, his nose brushing against hers as he stayed there for a few seconds.

"I'll be waiting out here if you need me, I ain't leaving unless you tell me to."

Smiling Pam looked into his eyes with appreciation

"Thank you..." she whispered before gripping the door handle and flashing out of the truck in an instant.

Alcide gripped the steering wheel frowning with uncertainty as he let her slip out of his sight, he watched as she disappeared through the doors of Fangtasia. Leaning his head against the seat he huffed wanting to go with her but he knew that was the wrong thing to do, so he just sat and waited.

* * *

Pulling the door of Fangtasia open Pam took in a deep unneeded breath of air as she strut into the bar in her heels, Alcide's white shirt still on her body as her eyes skimmed the place looking for the one person she wanted to see.

"Eric?" she called out walking past the stripper stages and towards the main black stage where her maker's throne sat proudly.

"Where have you been?" a deep tone spoke without any enthusiasm

Turning around she saw her maker standing by the basement door in his all black suit looking less than pleased by her delayed return, his blond eyebrows pulled into a frown as his eyes swept up and down her body.

Looking down at her feet Pam placed her hands on her hips letting loose a sigh

"Where's Sookie?" she asked with annoyed sarcasm

"You didn't answer my question, Pam."

She returned her icy gaze to his pale face looking into his sea blue eyes,

"I needed to get away from you for a night, I slept elsewhere which isn't your concern." She arched her eyebrow with confidence

Eric clenched his jaw as he sped towards her stopping only millimetres from her face as his lips barely brushed against hers, she gasped as his hands gently brushed up her forearms stopping at her elbows to grip her softly.

"I was worried about you, where did you go. Answer me." He said firmly, a soft growl in his voice as his eyes scanned her face

Pulling her eyebrows together with hurt Pam closed her eyes

"Worried about me?" she laughed without any humour "Why would you bother when you have Sookie Stackhouse to run around after?" She frowned.

Eric huffed as she opened her eyes once again, their gazes locked as he looked hurt by her words

"You are my child." He reminded her "You are my..., everything. Sookie isn't here, she gets in the way..." he spoke gently

"Oh, really?" she responded with sarcasm.

Eric let go of her arms, his fingers softly running against her cheek before they ran through her locks of hair

"I said I was sorry, are my apologies not enough for you anymore?"

"I know you are sorry" she frowned shaking her head "But I was angry and I still am, and when I'm angry I tend to live for me instead of you..., I did something terrible to you." She spoke in barely a whisper.

Eric raised his head with puzzlement as he took a step back from her, Pam lowered her gaze to the floor with guilt as her maker gulped

"What did you do?" he asked gently.

Pam bit her bottom lip before returning her eyes to his face, her eyes filling with blood as she fell into him her arms wrapping around his torso as she buried her face into his chest.

"Please promise you won't hurt me?" she begged with a whisper

Eric frowned in silence grasping her shoulders and pushing her back to face him. His sea blue eyes searched hers for an answer

"I stayed with Alcide Herveaux..." she rushed.

Eric's jaw clenched shut as his eyes went wide, turning away from her the Viking took in a deep breath as he stormed from her

"Eric?" she sighed with emotion quickly following in his footsteps.

Lunging forward she managed to grab his arm when he suddenly pushed her away, stumbling back Pam frowned as a tear fell from her tear duct.

Turning to growl at her Eric stood still his eyes wild with fury

"How could you be so fucking stupid, he could have staked you and then where would that leave us!" the ancient vampire spat.

Pam shook her head

"No, he saved me remember. He was the only one I could turn to last night, Eric and he protected me from harm..., please understand?" she spoke with emotion.

He snarled at her his fangs falling in place as he leaned forward to grab her arms in his vice like grip, his fingers like steel as they dug into her skin painfully

"Answer me one question..." he growled on the edge of snapping into a monster

Pam hissed in agony as his grip seemed to be getting tighter.

"Did he fuck you?" he asked with a deathly stare

Pam shook her head trying desperately to save herself from a beating that she knew was coming.

"As your maker I command you to tell me the truth!" he shouted in her ear

"Yes!" she cried

He let her go in an instant watching without any emotion as she fell to the floor, her face messy with tears. The bar was silent as he stared at her with bubbling anger, his fingers twitching as his eyes gazed towards the wooden legs of the tables that surrounded him. He could have killed her with incredible ease if he wanted to.

"As your maker..." he whispered in fury

Pam gasped shaking her head

"Eric, no, please don't..., I need you!"

"I release you."

Letting loose a pain filled cry Pam held her face in her hands sobbing with disbelief,

"Eric..." she said with a pitiful cry "Please don't do this to me, I love you!"

The Viking frowned turning away from her not able to watch her crying as he stormed towards his office

"Leave." He simply said.

Pam felt like she had been staked, the feeling she had just experienced was worse than death itself as she realised that she had just lost the biggest connection to her life. She had lost the one true person who had always been by her side, she had lost her maker and her best friend and her lover. She had lost the will to live and all of that was because of Alcide Herveaux.

"Eric..." she whined as the tears continued to flow "I'm so sorry..."

She knew then that she had no wish to live a life without her maker, life just seemed..., worthless.

Climbing to her feet the vampire gulped as she sped from the doors of Fangtasia knowing it would be the last time she would see it.


	15. Chapter 15

_Another chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks once again for the support and the reviews! _

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

_So Cold_

Her weakened body had begun to convulse with emotion as she stepped into the night once again, turning her back on Fangtasia the hundred year old vampire felt like her body had been smashed. Eric had done the one thing that she thought he never would do, he had released her and now she had nowhere to turn to.

Feeling the blood dry on her pale cheeks only made her cry harder, shuffling out into the darkness without any clue of where she wanted to go Pam finally fell to her knees. Pulling her eyebrows together in physical pain she let loose a high pitched scream, clenching her fists she punched the concrete in frustration at the loss of her maker.

How dare he release her over who she decided to sleep with, it didn't concern him in the slightest when she ran around with humans or other vampires for that matter but now that she had chosen to have brief happiness with Alcide he flips his lid? It didn't make sense, it made her blood boil when Eric pulled Sookie between them but she didn't make a scene over it and certainly wouldn't want to end their bond because of her. It was confusing and hurtful and unbelievable, he truly had done it this time and he couldn't take it back, he had ended their relationship..., broke the blood bond that kept them together.

Sitting on her knees in the dark Pam stared blankly into the sky wondering what she had to live for now, without Eric she felt useless.

Gulping back more tears that threatened to break free from her eyes she took in a deep breath, her hands reaching towards her chest where her heart had once beat. She had remembered the feeling of heartbreak as a human; it was awful and now as she sat in her dead form that feeling of heartbreak had returned. It was the worst possible feeling she could have experienced, being staked seemed like a soothing idea compared to this horror.

The slamming of a door came to her senses

"Pam!"

Rolling her eyes with annoyance the blonde vampire stood to her feet as the loud thudding of Alcide's footsteps stomped across the ground as he ran towards her, a mixture of worry and anger on his face as he rushed by her side.

"Are you okay, what happened?" he asked reaching out to grip her wrists within his large palms, his fingers encircling her arms as his eyes observed the blood stains on her face.

"I can't believe it" she said simply her eyes refusing to meet his as she stared at the ground

"Pam?" he spoke pulling her closer to him

Shaking her head she pushed against him but still refused to look at his face, gripping her tightly Alcide refused to let her get away from him. He didn't want her running off somewhere and getting herself into trouble, not when she obviously looked distressed

"I can't..." she began as her voice shook with anger "He..., he released me!" she cried as her face crumpled with pain.

Alcide blinked a few times, his jaw closing as he let loose a soft sigh

"Pam..."

"I can't live anymore, Alcide..., I've broken his heart..., I've broken us..., I-" she gasped as the tears began to flow once again

"Sssh" he soothed grabbing her waist and pulling her into him.

Melting into his warmth Pam let her tears soak into his shirt as he held her against him, his hands stroking her back as she grieved her loss. Her fingers wound around his shirt as she held him afraid to let go in case he disappeared from her just as Eric had, all of this was unfamiliar territory. She felt like an alien in a new and horrific environment, she had lost her family and gained a lover in the space of two nights.

"Come home with me, I'll take care of you..., you don't need him" he breathed into her hair

"I need him more than you know..., he means the world to me and now that he can't stand the sight of me I just want to crawl into the sunlight and die" she whispered against his chest, her eyes wild with dark thoughts.

"Enough with this crazy talk, I know you're a fanger and all but there is no way you're going to act all psycho on me and kill yourself." He frowned "I won't allow it."

"Like you could stop me, I'm ten times stronger than you Alcide..., I think sometimes you forget that I'm a vampire" she said softly

Kissing the top of her forehead the werewolf hugged her tighter against him.

"That ain't going to stop me from trying, I'll chain you down with silver if I have to..., I've done it before remember?" he smiled with a chuckle

Pam felt the corners of her lips pull up with humour.

"I remember perfectly you fucker..." she smiled

Pulling back from her Alcide smiled and clutched her hand within his as he led her to his truck

"Let's go, Barbie" he winked with a twinkle in his eyes pulling the passenger door open with a squeak.

Arching an eyebrow she let go of his hand reluctantly and stepped inside watching as he closed the door and walked around to the other side. Alcide huffed, a hint of concern in his features as he knew that she was serious about ending her life, he knew that she was willing to meet the sun when it came to Eric.

Before he had met her he didn't fully understand the loyalty that a progeny had for their maker, and now that he knew a little more he was terrified that he would go to sleep tonight and wake up with her in a pile of ashes.

Although they had joked about the silver he was completely serious about using it and would have it on hand tonight if she tried to do anything crazy. Maybe he had been wrong all along, maybe she couldn't live without Eric..., he hoped to God that wasn't the truth because he certainly didn't want to lose her.

Climbing into the truck he put on his poker face once again not wanting her to see through his front, she had already lost faith in herself he didn't want her to lose faith in him too.

"You ready to come home with me then?" he smiled starting the engine

"Yeah..." she sighed looking out of the window, a blank expression on her face as her concentration seemed to be somewhere else.

Clenching his jaw the werewolf drove off from Fangtasia and towards the destination which was his home.

As the truck disappeared out of sight the back door of the bar opened, the red light from inside lighting up the dark as Eric Northman stepped outside. A look of concern on his pale face as his sea blue eyes scanned the night, his eyes stilled on something shiny that had caught his eye.

Frowning the tall Swedish vampire walked towards the small item and bent down, reaching his fingers out he swiftly grabbed the gold piece of jewellery which happened to belong to Pam. It was the same piece of jewellery that he had gifted to her on their first Christmas together; standing to his full height once again he rubbed the small gold heart with his thumb and gulped. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he clenched his fist keeping the necklace safe in his grasp; lifting his hand to his mouth the strong vampire closed his thousand year old eyes.

"What have I done?" he whispered into the cold, his voice soft as a small red drop of blood fell from his blonde eyelashes.

Turning his back on the night Eric disappeared back into the bar, his progeny's necklace still firmly in his hand as the door slammed shut.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews guys, here's another chapter with some sweet lemony goodness in it! I hope you enjoy and although it's quite sad I am starting to see the ending of this story in the horizon..., I have loved writing this story so much so stay tuned for a few more chapters! _

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Heart of Gold _

"How do you like your water?" Alcide asked as he reached over the white bathtub in his upstairs bathroom, turning the taps to let the water rush

"It doesn't matter to me, the temperature doesn't affect my body" Pam said with gentleness in her tone as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest.

Turning to arch his dark eyebrow at her Alcide shook his head and muttered under his breath as he turned to grab the bubble bath from the edge of the sink

"Something wrong?" she challenged

"You vamps never fail to surprise me, is there anymore things that you are capable of that I need to know?" he smiled as he poured the purple bubble bath into the warm water, his fingers swishing around to get the bubbles to rise.

"Shouldn't you know?" she challenged "Being a werewolf and all it surprises me that you haven't figured out all of our supernatural abilities, including being able to soak in freezing water" she joked taking a step towards him.

Alcide let out a laugh as he stood to his full height watching at the water began to rise

"Just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean that I know everything about vampires, stereotyping me or what fanger?" he replied with a laugh turning to face her

Pam chuckled, her icy eyes meeting his warmer chocolate ones as they remained silent for a brief moment.

"Well I know that the only ability a werewolf possesses is that he can magically transform himself into a stupid wolf, not impressive in the slightest" she cocked an eyebrow smiling as she waited for his reaction

Alcide looked at her challengingly before reaching out to grab her waist; she let out a surprised yelp as he held her up in the air with his incredible strength.

"Hmm, that's not true though is it, Barbie?" he growled seductively "I happen to have amazing abilities including strength, speed, senses..., oh and the ability to make you scream out my name when I'm fucking you."

Pam bit her bottom lip as her long locks of Swedish blonde hair dangled across his face, his hands securing her waist as he pulled her against him. Gazing into his eyes the vampire locked her slender legs around his torso and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned forward to place a lustful kiss on his warm lips

"But since you're not impressed, I guess we can't have fun" he laughed avoiding her kiss and dropping her to her feet, turning his attention to the bath Alcide turned the taps off deciding that the tub was full enough.

Growling in frustration Pam frowned at his back, her eyes scanning over his extremely toned body before her gaze fell upon his black belt, smiling to herself she stepped forward and quickly slipped her hands beneath the back of his jeans.

"Well, well, well..., looks like my little Pammy is impressed" Alcide growled triumphantly

Sliding her fingers against the soft, warm skin that was Alcide's ass the vampire grabbed two handfuls making him growl as she leaned her forehead against the middle of his back.

"You can't just turn me on and back away like that, Alcide" she whispered seductively as her fingers slid around his hips, her arms stretching out as she rubbed along the front of his thighs.

Groaning the werewolf gripped her wrist and helped her find his hardened member that was desperate to be let free, her fingers barely stroking his cock before she suddenly pulled her hands from his body.

"How do you like it?" she hissed with an evil smile as she took a step away from him

Turning around with a deathly stare he grabbed his belt and unbuckled it, tossing it aside instantly as he shuffled out of his mud covered jeans

"Not happening" he grunted

Pam backed up against the doorframe once again watching as he stripped naked in front of her once again, her eyes kept low as she admired the impressive girth that the werewolf possessed. She hadn't been in the slightest disappointed the first time he had fucked her and she knew she would be just as satisfied now, the anger and the hurt she felt would be transformed into pleasure and comfort. This is what she wanted, this is what she needed. Pulling the white shirt that belonged to Alcide above her head the vampire stood naked in only her heels as he ripped his shirt off and threw it aside, his abs clenching in the sexiest manner she had seen.

"And the big bad wolf is loose once again" she purred coaxing him towards her

Taking a large step the werewolf clamped his hand against the back of her blonde curls as he pulled her face to his. Their lips crashing together in passion as their tongues danced for dominance, low moans falling from her lips as he held her impossibly close to him. The thudding of his heartbeat rushing through her ears, the pressure of her fangs irritating her gums as she allowed him to fully devour her, the breathy gasps for air as he tried to keep his face against hers for as long as possible.

Raising her fingertips to his cheeks she held him still loving the feel of his fresh stubble rubbing against her skin, gently gripping her wrists Alcide pulled away to take in a sharp breath of needed air.

"Trying to kill me with those lips?" he smiled, the smeared remains of her lipstick covering his chin

Letting out a small laugh Pam rested the tip of her nose against his as she began to adore this strange relationship they had began to develop, stroking his thumbs against her shoulders the wolf pressed his hardness against her belly.

"Let me love you" he said in a sudden whisper

Frowning with confusion Pam looked into his eyes but as he raised a finger to her lips silencing whatever answer she was about to give away she simply nodded and stood on her tiptoes. Cradling her into him the werewolf carried her towards the bath and gently placed her in the warmth of the water, the bubbles covering her pale skin as she adjusted herself so he could join her. She didn't know what had happened in the last five minutes but it had gone from seductive temptation to soft adoration, this was foreign to her but she welcomed it with open arms. Alcide stepped into the bath behind her, the water spilling over the edge and splashing onto the tiles from the sheer size of his body.

Pulling her blonde curls over one shoulder Pam smiled as she scooped a small amount of bubbles in her palm, blowing them in the air she watched as they fell back to the water like snow.

Alcide wrapped his large arms around her tiny waist pulling her further into him, leaning forward he placed a warm kiss on her bare shoulder

"What would you say if I said that I think I'm falling in love with you?" he breathed into her skin, his wet fingers drawing circles on her back watching as the water trickled down her spine.

Pam clenched her jaw as he waited in silence for a moment, gulping the blonde vampire leaned her head back against his chest listening to him breathe

"I would say that I think that I might be falling in love with you too..." she sighed "I would say that I'm scared to death of stepping into the unknown."

Smiling behind her Alcide kissed her neck softly

"We can step into the unknown together, I'll protect you" he said

"You have a heart of gold..., I don't want to break it" she whispered with a frightened frown

"You won't" he affirmed.

Sliding his hands down to her hips under the water Alcide lifted her into his lap, gripping the edges of the bath Pam took in a sharp breath as she closed her eyes. Slowly he lowered her down, impaling her centre with a deep thrust.

Gasping she arched her back against him as he moved one arm around her stomach to hold her against him, closing his eyes he held still within her enjoying the moment of being inside her. Lifting herself up Pam moaned quietly as she slowly moved down once again, starting a slow deep rhythm Alcide leaned forward to get better access to her.

"You are beautiful" he grunted into her ear easing back into her warm centre as she lowered herself down against him

She replied with a whine, his fingers quickly moving towards her clit to stroke her vigorously as she lifted herself and slammed herself down speeding up the process as she felt the familiar heat in her belly that let her know that she was close to the edge.

Feeling her walls tighten around him Alcide held her still as he pumped into her with hard calculated thrusts hitting the back of her, their bodies slamming together perfectly as they neared their climaxes.

"Alcide!" she growled, her fangs falling into place as her knees weakened

Splashing the water out of the bath Alcide thrust into her with power and speed, his fingers strumming her clit quickly as she grabbed his wrist encouraging him.

"Please..." she sighed

And with one final hard thrust she burst, her orgasm hitting her like a tonne of bricks

"Oh my god!" she screamed arching her back against him trying to feel him better as her walls clenched, butterflies swirling inside her as she began to see stars.

Grunting he pulled her hips down, his entire cock inside her as he shot his warm seed deep inside her belly, growling against her back he held her firmly against him. Grabbing his wrist Pam quickly sank her teeth into his arm drawing his blood into her mouth, hissing he stroked her hair as he remained inside her his cock pulsating from the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Sucking down a couple of gulps she pulled away, her head falling back against his chest as she licked her fangs. Alcide smiled contently kissing her neck again, his heart beating quickly as he tried to calm down

"That was great" he growled happily

"Yeah it was..." Pam replied in a much softer tone as she suddenly stood up and got out of the bath

Alcide frowned as she grabbed a towel that was hanging off of the door, wrapping herself in it she looked around at him with a saddened expression

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm scared that I'm going to break your heart..., I've never felt like this about someone before..., you make me feel amazing but I miss Eric" she whispered.

Alcide gulped as a blood tear fell from her eye, climbing out of the bath he quickly embraced her

"If you miss him that bad then we can go to Fangtasia tomorrow and sort it out, if he truly loved you then he wouldn't hesitate to mend your relationship..."

"You would do that for me?" she frowned

"Of course."

Pam smiled as she allowed him to embrace her, her face buried into his chest as he sighed stroking the back of her head. Meeting face to face with Eric Northman was the last thing he wanted to do but if it meant mending Pam then he would agree to it.


	17. Chapter 17

_The end is finally approaching, there may be a couple more additions to this story and that will be it. I may write a sequel..., thanks once again for the reviews and here is another chapter! It's hard to believe that this one is nearly over, I have thoroughly enjoyed writing a Paclide fiction and didn't think I would receive so much support. I normally am a huge Paric shipper but Palcide was too good not to write, I hope you enjoy this one! oh and the translation of min älskling = darling in Swedish_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Min älskling_

As Fangtasia closed Eric sat in his throne, his chin resting against his knuckles as Sookie stood by his side looking more worried as each moment passed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Eric" the small tanned Southern waitress sighed placing a dainty hand on his broad shoulder

"She's never wondered off for this long..., I shouldn't have said those fucking words!" he growled "I can't fucking feel her!" he slammed his fist against the arm of his throne cracking the wood under his strength.

Sookie looked lost as she tried to think of words to say that could possibly calm the thousand year old vampire but nothing she thought of would have been any use so instead she remained silent just watching his troubled sea blue eyes wonder off into deep thought.

_If that fucker tries any bullshit with me I'll stake his big stupid fanger ass_

Sookie suddenly frowned as the thoughts of Alcide Herveaux slipped into her mind,

"Alcide?" she called out with confusion as she looked towards the front door

Eric launched out of his throne in an instant, his fangs clicking into place with a feral growl at Fangtasia's door opened.

"Sookie?" the werewolf frowned "The fuck are you doing here with him?"

Storming into the bar, the chocolate eyes of Alcide met those of Eric's sea blue ones..., contained violence within each of them.

"Eric?" the voice of Pam chimed with nervousness as she stepped into the bar looking lost and frightened

The Viking's eyebrows lifted with relief as the sight of his child safe and well filled him with warmth, rushing with vampire speed towards her he smiled.

"I've been worried to death about you, I regret my decision to release you" he sighed pulling her into him

Sookie smiled at Alcide as he frowned at the two vampires,

_You have no fucking right to touch her after the heartache you caused, she is the love of my life and you broke her fucking asshole_

Sookie's eyes widened as she tuned into the werewolf's thoughts

"You love Pam?" she asked gently.

Alcide broke from his thoughts and turned to look at Sookie like he was a deer caught in headlights, Eric broke away from the embrace he had given Pam and turned to look at Sookie with puzzlement.

Pam clenched her jaw at the sight of the faerie waitress who had been the cause of this whole drama to begin with, if she hadn't have been at Fangtasia when those werewolves had attacked her then she and Eric wouldn't be a mess.

"I didn't think it was possible for a werewolf and a vampire to love each other, isn't that like against the laws of nature or something?" Sookie frowned looking confused as she gazed at Alcide who stood silent

Pam was alerted by the sound of the low growl that erupted from low in Eric's chest, his hands clenched into fists.

"Eric, don't." Pam hissed taking a step forward to stand in front of her maker, desperation in her eyes as she looked at him with a mixture of hurt and passion.

Alcide whipped his head to the side his eyebrows furrowing with anger as he stared at Eric, cracking his neck the werewolf shrugged his shoulders

"You going to attack me dead fuck?" he shouted

Pam gave Alcide a vicious look

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you myself, this conversation is supposed to be between me and Eric only." Pam growled at the wolf

Alcide sighed and blinked a few times, nodding once showing that he understood her.

"Sorry" he said softly

Eric let out a mocking laugh at his apology making Alcide growl, Pam rolled her eyes turning to her maker again as her hands held onto his forearms gently. His eyes lowering to look into hers, his expression neutral as he just gazed at her for a moment

"This is all messed up" came the voice of Sookie as she climbed down from the stage and headed towards the exit "I'll let you all figure this one out by yourselves, and I thought my life was totally fucked up..." she mumbled.

Pam raked her eyes up and down the petite blonde with anger as she swiftly removed herself from Fangtasia, her chocolate eyes lingering on Alcide for a moment

"I'll see you later?" she asked

"No you won't see him later, now fuck off before I eat you!" Pam suddenly growled at the waitress

Sookie's eyes widened as a small smile curved on her pink lips, her eyes looked at Alcide as he shrugged his shoulders

"For the record, I can't read her mind but if she's reacting like that..., then she loves you too" Sookie nodded at Alcide before turning and disappearing through the door.

Pam felt her insides crawl at the Sookie's words, she knew in her own mind that she felt love for Alcide but to hear it come from someone else's mouth really sounded foreign. If her heart would have been alive then it would have flipped right then, feeling pressure on her arms she looked up to Eric who appeared stunned.

"You love him?" he sighed, a look of disappointment falling on his handsome features

I gulped turning to look at Alcide who stood in his manly fashion, legs wide and arms folded across his large chest as he frowned at Eric..., a constant masculinity battle between the two.

"Can you give us a moment alone, I'll be out in a little bit" Pam spoke gently

Alcide looked cautious but nodded once before turning to walk out of the bar.

As soon as he was gone Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, his nose trailing along her neck

"I do love him, Eric" she admitted

Pulling his face from her the thousand year old vampire looked pained to hear the words leave her lips.

"But I love you too, with every ounce of my being" she declared with passion as she gripped onto his shirt.

Eric sighed with relief but still looked annoyed by the revelation

"He's a werewolf..."

"And you're chasing after a faerie..."

Eric laughed making Pam smile to see his happiness again, it gave her a warm feeling inside to see her maker look so content

"Fair enough..." he sighed "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

Pam frowned as she thought about the question, it caught her off guard and suddenly she wasn't so sure about her situation

"I can reclaim you if you want?" he offered, his teeth running against her skin as his hand stroked up the curve of her back.

Pam gulped but pushed her maker back a step

"I think I need to experience life for a while..., by myself" she sighed looking up at him

Eric gulped looking for the first time in a long time scared, he didn't like the idea of his progeny disappearing off the radar and especially disappearing with a werewolf.

"With Alcide?" he huffed

Nodding Pam pressed her forehead against his chest, his fingers sliding up and down her back

"If you truly love him then I won't make you stay here with me, but you do know he's a werewolf..., you can't turn him. He will die at some point" Eric stated seriously.

Pam closed her eyes tightly not wanting to think about that part, she knew that it was impossible for Alcide to live an immortal life. He would die and in vampire terms he would die soon, it scared her and it made her feel sick but she tried to push it aside and have her piece of happiness now.

"The most you will get is forty..., maybe fifty years with him if you're lucky" Eric sighed as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes. "And when he dies-"

"Eric..." she interrupted at the word

"And when he dies" he continued "You know I'll be here, I'll be here at Fangtasia and I will reclaim you as mine..., I am in love with you Pamela." Eric suddenly admitted cupping her cheeks with his palms

Pam felt the blood fill her eyes as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips; pulling back he smiled as a drop of blood rolled down her face.

"Have your fun for now my child" he nodded pressing his forehead against hers one final time "And come back to me in a few years and we can be together, I love you"

Pam bit her bottom lip and nodded

"I love you too."

Smiling the Viking released her shoulders and took a few steps back until he sat back in his throne, Pam smiled at her maker one final time before turning to walk from the bar.

Clasping his hands together Eric stared after her, his eyes on her hair

"See you soon, Pam." He spoke gently "min älskling."


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys here's another chapter, don't worry its not the last one! There will be a couple more chapters to come for this story so keep looking for updates..., this one is short and sweet so I hope you enjoy it. There will be more Pam and Alcide loving in the next chapter, I promise ;) Thanks again, DMcInk._

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Stolen My Heart_

* * *

Stepping back into the dark, cold winter's night with a new sense of relief Pam found herself smiling, a strange warmth engulfing her insides as she officially had her maker's blessing with going out and living her life by herself for the very first time in a century.

Met with the gorgeous pools of chocolate that were Alcide's eyes the once hard headed and arrogant vampire released a small giggle of happiness, her icy eyes sparkling with freedom as she quickly ran into his waiting arms.

"I'm guessing the conversation went better than expected?" he chuckled into her golden hair, his large bear like hands encircling her waist as he embraced her tenderly.

Resting her head against his solid chest she sighed with content closing her eyes as the sound of his heart thumping with pride comforted her, feeling safe and alive for the first time in decades.

"I want to start a life with you, I have a lot of love for you and now I have the ability to start over" she explained raising her chin to look at his pleased face

Stroking her fingers against the dark stubble of his jaw line, Alcide ensnared a handful of her hair pulling her face to his. His warm lips lingering moments away from hers, his eyes piercing within hers

"You have no idea how happy I am that you grew some balls and told your maker to fuck off" he laughed gently, his breath tickling her mouth

Rolling her eyes Pam slid her arms around his shoulders and held him against her

"It was more civil than that, he was very charming about the whole situation..., more than I had expected him to be" she sighed.

Alcide ran the tip of his nose against hers as his palms ran the length of her waist, his fingertips tickling up her ribs and down again

"Well I guess he's not so much of the fucker I thought then, but seriously..., this is a brilliant opportunity for us baby" he whispered soothingly as he leaned in and captured her lips.

Closing her eyes Pam shivered as for the first time in what felt like forever the sensation of butterflies fluttered inside her stomach, and it was then that she truly knew that this was the love she had been searching for. Opening her mouth to greet the welcomed warmth of his tongue the vampire moaned lightly as she tasted his mouth, a kiss filled with romantic passion as he kept the pace slow and loving. Holding her slender face in between his rough hands the werewolf remained gentle, thoroughly enjoying the moment of being with his officially new girlfriend..., his beautiful Barbie.

Reluctantly pulling back he remained in close contact, his hands still holding her face as he rubbed his thumb against her lower lip smiling at the way her pretty pink lipstick had smeared across her chin.

"So does this mean you're coming home with me tonight?" he growled with a grin, his eyes sparkling with dark intentions

Standing on her tip-toes she stuck her tongue out and licked a trail up his neck until she reached his lips, smiling widely her fangs dropped into place seductively

"Most definitely, wolf" she purred sliding her hands against his fingers that remained on her waist "I have to say that I am craving a little..., loving" she chuckled darkly.

Tugging her long blonde locks with lust he laughed into her neck, scraping his teeth against the coolness of her skin

"Well then we better get going before the sunrise beats us, it would be a shame if you were to burn before I could have my way with you wouldn't it?" he said huskily.

Quickly spinning herself out of his grasp the sassy vampire smiled at her partner, a predatory look within her icy eyes as she made her way towards his truck swaying her hips as she did so. He was baffled at how much grace she held in her movements with those huge heels she had on, but he loved every single step she took teasing him with her body. Never taking her eyes off of him Pam waggled her eyebrows as she opened the door; want in her gaze that matched his own incredible desire.

"Let's go big boy before we lose our chance of fucking the night away" she purred seductively, her plump lips pulling into a large grin as she batted her dark eyelashes.

The werewolf didn't have to be told twice, he was already affected by her sexiness through the obvious arousal that stood out from his jeans, adjusting himself as he stormed towards the door he grunted as she disappeared inside the truck.

"If I could fuck you right now I would, you do know that?" he growled as he hopped into the truck, starting the engine and putting it into drive

Draping her long slender legs over the dashboard Pam arched her back moaning deliberately to get a reaction out of her wolf; it wasn't helping his attempts at calming down.

"Keep that up and I'll strip you naked now, you can't just tease me like that you little bitch" he grinned as he sped the truck out of Fangtasia's parking lot.

Pam let out a laugh as she began to unlace the tiers of her corset knowing exactly how to push his buttons; he found it difficult to keep his attention on the road as she deliberately started to undress.

"I can't help it if I feel hot..., and bothered" she smiled

"I'll fix that soon, fuck the speed limit" he growled with irritation as he raced down the darkened roads. "I love you so fucking much"

She chuckled

"I love you too, baby now shut the fuck up and drive."


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! **WARNING: This chapter contains serious smut (sex)** and if you are offended by that sort of thing then please don't read. Well guys, this is the second last chapter for Forbidden Romance..., but I am seriously thinking about writing a sequel due to the amazing amount of support for the story. I hope you enjoy this one especially since it has major Palcide loving! ha ha! **Rated M for a reason! **

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Dominating My Heart_

Alcide carried Pam upstairs crashing into the walls as he did so, Pam held her hands firmly on his face as she kissed him not allowing him to see where he was going but he knew his house perfectly.

He managed to get to the bedroom door slamming her against the wall, moaning into his mouth Pam bit down accidentally cutting his lip open making him snarl. Gripping onto her hips painfully Alcide kicked his door open breaking the hinges as the wood fell to the floor, reluctantly pulling her off of him he held her in the air and with little effort threw her across the room on the bed.

It had taken her seconds to strip the rest of her clothes off once they arrived at the house and by that point the werewolf was beyond the point of calming his lust, he was determined to get her upstairs as quick as possible and now that they were there he wanted to ravish her.

Licking the blood from her fangs Pam smiled wickedly as Alcide's hands fell to his jeans, his large rough fingers fiddling with the zip pulling it down with ease as he made quick work of his belt. The blood trickled down his chin, his tongue licking the wounds as his dark eyes were intent on cause of his arousal.

He however wasn't smiling, Alcide was desperate to be inside her and foreplay was out of the equation as he stripped out of his jeans leaving them in a pool of fabric at his feet. Pam eyed the blood on his face, her mouth watering at the beautiful scent of it. It had taken her a lot of control not to sink her teeth into him as he had carried her upstairs, she wanted to gulp down the gorgeous substance as he took care of her in the best way he could.

Ripping his shirt from his body Pam felt the moisture between her legs intensifying as she rubbed her knees together trying to get some release from the surge of arousal that she felt.

Diving onto the bed in a leap Pam chuckled as he grabbed her ankles, roughly pulling them apart as he settled between her legs. His hands gripping her inner thighs painfully not allowing her to move beneath him, being an alpha wolf he enjoyed the control and wasn't about to lose it now.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Pam raised her head, her tongue sliding out to lick the blood from his lips, her lips sucking on his chin as he groaned above her. Scratching her nails against his hot skin the vampire tried to buck her hips against him without much success; he truly had her in a submissive position as his eyes melted into hers with lust and power.

"Please..." she whined against his lips knowing that begging would make it hard for him to refuse her

Breathing hard he leaned down and nipped her neck, his tongue diving out to taste her cool skin while his cock brushed against her folds teasingly, testing her patience.

"Tell me..." he whispered "Tell me, baby" he repeated, his eyes searching hers with desperation as he needed to hear the words leave her lips before he could continue.

"Fuck me!" she whimpered, her icy eyes piercing into his with determination

Holding her hips hostage the werewolf entered her womb with one powerful thrust, his cock slamming within her to the hilt

"Aaah!" she screamed, her eyebrows pulling together in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her walls clamped around his girth

Groaning Alcide continued to hold her hips, his eyes closed as he truly felt her with a bolt of pleasure coursing through him. His ears trying their hardest to shut off the sounds of her desperate moaning so he wouldn't erupt too soon, he wanted this to be amazing for both of them.

Sliding her hands around his ribcage Pam arched her back against the bed, trying her best to widen her legs to feel the deepness of his length that remained embedded within her.

Letting go of her legs he quickly gained control of her arms, his hands clutching her wrists possessively above her head pinning her down as her long legs automatically raised and wrapped around his torso.

Moaning in her submissive position Pam rubbed her inner thighs against his legs spurring him on to continue the ritual, pulling back Alcide looked down, ecstasy in his eyes as he watched his cock slide out of her. The glistening wetness of her sex smeared against him

"This is gonna be hard" he warned hissing as he clenched his teeth "I can't be gentle with you this time, baby" he growled

Pam smiled as she raised her face to his, her fangs nipping his wounds again encouraging them to bleed

"Ravish me!" she whispered seductively.

Smirking the werewolf snarled and thrust into her again, his length claiming her with forceful strokes that only intensified her juices to flow down her thighs. The sounds of her screams laced with the smacking of their bodies only caused him to fuck harder and faster,

"Alcide!" she screamed, her jaw wide and bloody fangs exposed as she clenched her thighs tightly against him, feeling the extent of how deep he was able to go as his cock drove against her cervix with forceful strokes.

Lost in a lustful frenzy the werewolf pulled out of her suddenly leaving her gasping for unneeded air as he turned her over in an instant, pulling her thighs up and pushing her stomach down he quickly manoeuvred himself behind her.

"I want you to come hard for me!" he ordered shuffling against her, gripping his length he guided it to her entrance again and swiftly entered her once more. "It's deeper this way" he hissed sliding within her, his hands clenching her hips as he began a pounding rhythm against her.

Letting out a strangled cry as the new position allowed her to feel the pleasure intensifying, Pam slammed her hips back against him every time he thrust forward trying to find the release that she needed. Grabbing a fistful of her hair he pulled her head backwards dominating her in every way he could, stretching her arm back trying to get some contact with her lover Alcide snarled grabbing her wrists and holding them against her lower back. He wanted her to feel his power, he needed her to submit to his authority in this moment, he needed to know she could be his alpha female.

Crying into the bed sheets Pam gasped and whined, the familiar heat stirring within her letting her know she was close

"Alcide!" she ground out through clenched teeth "Help me..."

He understood the begging nature of her request, letting go of her wrists he pulled her upright against him. Still on her knees his arm wound around her waist holding her securely against him as his other hand snaked down her belly, his fingers diving between her folds as he began to rub her nub.

"Come for me!" he ordered, growling as he began to brutally thrust into her with painful strokes that made her hiss, rubbing her clit intensifying the pleasure.

He knew she enjoyed both pain and pleasure laced together and soon enough he began to feel her tighten around him, her cries growing louder as she pressed her backside against him

"Oh my god!" she screamed

"That's it" he encouraged "Let go, come with me!"

Screaming out jumbled nonsense the vampire pushed herself against him as the overpowering sensation of her orgasm ripped through her body, an explosion of ecstasy overshadowed her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Allllciddee!" she screamed, his name rolling off her tongue with ease before she grabbed his arm, her fangs sinking into his flesh drawing his blood into her mouth loving the sound of him groan.

Pumping within her three final times he quickly followed suit jamming into her completely as he stilled, his warm seed spilling within her belly as he roared. His hands clutching her body for dear life as he pulsated within her, emptying his arousal inside her.

Releasing his arm with a satisfied smile Pam moaned a final time as he withdrew from her allowing her to fall to the bed, her face burying into the pillow as she chuckled from their brutal love making.

Alcide slowly crawled behind her and pulled her into him, her back against his chest as he kissed her neck gently

"You love controlling me" she smiled "I'm not usually the one to submit when it comes to sex but if the sex is as good as it just was then I have no problem with you dominating me..."

Alcide laughed as his fingers tickled a trail down the curve of her waist

"I am an alpha male, it's in my DNA to control"

Pam smiled as she turned around to face him, her eyebrows quickly pulling together in pain as she hissed.

Alcide couldn't help but smile knowing that she was suffering the aftershocks, he had taken her hard..., maybe a little too rough and frowned as she bit her bottom lip, he felt a twinge of guilt.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling her against him gently

Leaning her head on the pillow she looked into his eyes with a nod, a smile on her features

"If I were a human then I probably wouldn't be able to walk for days, maybe I would even have to go see a doctor seeing as my blood happens to be on you..." she noted looking down at his thighs.

Alcide frowned as he mentally punched himself, he didn't mean to make her bleed

"Shit, I'm sorry..., did I really hurt you?" he asked with concern

Shaking her head Pam smiled leaning her head against his chest as his warm arms wrapped around her.

"I'll heal" she said simply, kissing his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you" he whispered against her hair

"I love you too, more than I would like to believe..."

"Good..., now let's get you down to the basement before you fry in the sun."


	20. Chapter 20

_Well this is the end of Forbidden Romance, I wanted to keep it short and sweet as I don't really think this is the end of my writing for Alcide and Pam. Thank you all for supporting this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know whether I will write a sequel or a completely new story based on the Palcide relationship, but I hope to write another story anyway. Thanks once again and I hope you enjoy this final little chapter. - DMcInk. _

* * *

_Chapter Twenty_

_Love Like This_

She lay across his chest with her eyes closed listening intently as his heart beat in a constant rhythm, the sounds of his steady breathing soothing her, making her feel safe.

Feeling the roughness of his palm run the length of her back, Pam opened her eyes just enough to take in the small yellow flame of the candle that was waving sideways on the bedside cabinet. The smell of lemon filling her senses as his fingers tickled across the smooth texture of her skin until they ran through her hair playing with the curled strands lazily

"Are you awake?" he asked softly, his tone like caramel

Pam felt her lips curl into a smile as she lifted herself enough to look up at the scruffy werewolf who gazed at her, the reflection of the flame burning within his chocolate eyes as his long lashes blinked with tiredness.

"I am" she whispered crawling up the bed just enough to fall by his side once again, her face level with his as they just looked at each other.

A silent love radiated through them as they lay in the warmth of the white cotton sheets of Alcide's pine bed, their contrasting bodies merged together as his hand sneaked across to grip hers gently, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss.

"I guess this means we are officially a couple then?" she asked gently as his thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand

Letting out a small chuckle he nodded once releasing a deepened sigh

"I guess it does." He answered leaning forward to kiss her lips watching with content as she smiled at the gesture of affection

"Where do we go from here?" she frowned with confusion "Will we leave?"

Alcide shrugged leaving that part of the relationship up to her, wherever she would want to go he knew he would gladly follow her

"Where do you want to go?" he smiled

"Somewhere exciting, I don't know where that is yet but all I know is that I want to live an exciting life with you seeing as you are by boyfriend and all which sounds weirder than I had expected it to" she laughed propping herself up on her elbows to get a better view of the wolf.

He grinned with a small laugh

"Who would have thought a vampire and a werewolf make a brilliant couple, it should be against some sort of ancient law..., maybe some sort of religious dipshit might chase us down and try to kill us" he growled with humour sitting up to tackle her to the bed again, flipping her beneath him.

Bursting out with laugher Pam smiled with delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face down to hers, kissing him passionately

"Sounds like a fabulous story, maybe we could write a book on this wonderfully anciently illegal relationship" she giggled with sarcasm.

Pressing his forehead against hers Alcide kissed the tip of her nose gently

"A forbidden romance" he sighed softly

Pam felt the humour disappear as the love filled her again, their eyes locked with seriousness as she nodded

"A forbidden romance indeed..." she agreed "I love you, Alcide."

"I love you too, Pam" he whispered against her lips "And the sun's rising so you need to get downstairs before you burn to death, it would be a shame if you died before our anciently illegal story were to begin now wouldn't it?" he smiled

"You are such a charmer, wolf"

"And you are a beauty, Barbie..."

Letting out a laugh as Alcide lifted her up in his arms, the vampire who had once thought that the idea of love was ridiculous now had found herself truly and utterly smitten with a werewolf named Alcide Herveaux, and she didn't regret it in the slightest.


End file.
